Aaron's Original Journey
by RedHal
Summary: You've read A Pokemon Parent Trap. You've read The Adventures of Ash and Aaron. Now get ready to join Aaron before he knew he had a twin brother. Aaron is a 10 year old boy who lives with his Dad in New Bark and is going on his Pokemon journey. Sort of ba
1. Prologue

I do not own Pokemon in general. See my Profile for characters I do own.

**Prologue**

Hello. My name is Aaron Ketchem. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am 10 years old and tomorrow I start my Pokemon journey! I live here in New Bark Town with my Dad, Daniel Ketchem, who works for Professor Elm. However, he said that there is no guarantee that he will save a Pokemon for me. It's first come, first serve.

I have messy black hair and brown eyes. I wear a red and black baseball cap, a black t-shirt hidden by a blue and white jacket (almost like a hoodie without the hood) and a pair of jeans.

I haven't always lived in New Bark Town. Dad and I moved here five years ago. Before, we lived in Viridian and Dad said I was born in Pallet. I have three best friends: Vincent, Jimmy, and Marina. However, they are a year younger than me, so I'll be pretty lonely this journey. I know the other trainers who are leaving, but I'm not too good friends with them. I also have my own rival already. His name is Greg. I HATE him. He's always picking on me. Oh well. I can't wait till I beat him in a battle.

You might be wondering about my Mom. The truth is, before Dad worked for Professor Elm, he worked for this company. I don't remember the name, but they worked him long and hard. And my Mom was under so much stress, she couldn't take it anymore and left. It almost seems like Dad is hiding another part of the story, but he won't talk about it. Maybe I'll find out on the journey. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet Mom.

Oh well. I have to get to bed now. I wonder what Pokemon I'll end up with. I better enjoy tonight. Who knows how long it will be before I sleep in another bed. To think, this time tomorrow, I'll have my own Pokemon.

To Be Continued

A/N: Like it? The actual story is in 3rd Person, but I thought a good intro would be Aaron doing a brief introduction about himself. Please review and no flames.


	2. The Journey Begins

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Here is the real beginning of this fanfiction

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

It was 10:00 Saturday morning and Aaron Ketchem was running to Professor Elm's place at top speed.

"How in the world did I sleep in?"

0000

At Professor Elm's place,

"Where in the world is that boy?" Daniel Ketchem asked his colleague.

"With Aaron? Who knows?" Professor Elm asked him while looking into a microscope.

"Sorry I'm late." A panting Aaron came running in the door.

"Aaron? Where have you been? And why are you still in your pajamas?" Dan asked his son.

Aaron looked down and realized he was still wearing his red and black pajamas.

"Oops. I knew I forgot something."

"I knew I should've stayed at home." Dan sighed. "You're lucky Aaron. We have one Pokemon left."

"Whew."

"Here you go." Professor Elm said as he gave Aaron six empty pokeballs, a Pokedex, and lastly, an occupied pokeball.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah. POKEBALL GO!"

A red flash came from the red and white ball and materialized into a yellow pokemon with brown stripes on its back and black-tipped ears. The tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Pikachu" (Hello)

Aaron stood gaping at the Pokemon.

"That's a Pikachu." Dan explained to his son.

"Hi. My name is Aaron." Aaron said to the Pokemon as he kneeled down to his level. "I'm your trainer."

"Chu?" (Trainer?)

Aaron nodded. "We're going to travel the world together and be the best."

"Pikachu?" (In reality?) It said crossing its tiny arms.

Aaron thought for a moment as he tried to decipher what the electric mouse was saying.

"Or at least as close to the best as possible." He laughed.

"Pika" (OK)

"Great. Now let's go home so I can get my stuff and then we're off. Pikachu. Re huh?"

When Aaron pulled out the pokeball, the Pikachu ran under the table.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"It must not like pokeballs." Professor Elm said.

"Oh."

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"I'll get it." Professor Elm said. "You two try to coax Pikachu out."

Professor Elm went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hello Professor Oak. Have all the trainer's left in Pallet? Really? What kind did your grandson get? A Squirtle? Yeah. The last one for me is here. Yeah I had four. This one got the Pikachu. Aaron Ketchem. Really? He DID? So did Aaron. Apparently, this Pikachu hates pokeballs. Maybe one day I'll study the different behaviors of Pokemon and their attitudes towards pokeballs and if there is anyway for it to be revolutionized. His too? Oh. I hope they get along for Ash's sake. Oh. Ok. Talk to you later. Bye"

"Who's Ash?" Aaron asked while the Pikachu was on his head.

"Nobody you know." Elm said while glancing at Dan who had paled.

"Dad? You ok?"

"Just fine Aaron. Make sure you make good your promise to the Pikachu."

"I will Dad. I'll drop by before I head off."

0000

After Aaron left,

"What promise?"

"Aaron promised never to put the Pikachu in the pokeball. But never mind that. What was the big idea about bringing up Ash?"

"Professor Oak just called to let me know that all of the trainers left and Ash was one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Ash slept in and came in his pajamas like another Ketchem we both know."

"What else?"

"He got a disobedient little Pikachu that hates pokeballs."

"Oh my goodness. Even after nine years, they act like what they are."

0000

At Aaron's house,

"Ok. Sleeping bag, money, clothes, food, man at times I really wish I had a Mom."

"Pikachu?" (Don't you?)

"Mom left when I was a baby. Dad was working far too long and she got too stressed."

"Pikachu pika." (But one child shouldn't be too stressful)

"I've thought of that too. But Dad won't talk. I'm hoping we get answers on the journey."

"Pikachu pika." (I'm sure you will)

"HEY AARON!"

"Hey. It's the gang. C'mon buddy. I want you to meet some people."

As Aaron walked out of the house, he was greeted by two boys and a girl. The girl had light blue hair and green eyes. The first boy had black hair and blue eyes and the second boy had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Vince! Jim! Mar! I'm glad you three could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Marina told him.

"Well, except for the chance that we could leave early." Vincent said earning him a nudge from Jimmy.

"It's ok." Aaron told them.

"Pikachu." (Hello)

"Is that your pokemon?" Marina asked.

"Yep. Pikachu. These are Marina, Jimmy, and Vincent."

"Hi there cutie."

"Pikachu pipikachu." (Hi Marina)

"Are you going to call it that, or are you going to give it a nickname?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm. What do you think?" Aaron thought then asked the Pikachu.

"Pi Pikachu pika pi cha"(I'd like a nickname so I don't get confused with other Pikachus)

"Ok. Is there a name you want?"

"Pi Pikachu." (Not in particular)

"Let me think."

"Can I pet him Aaron?" Marina asked.

"Sure. Is that ok?"

"Pika" (You bet.)

As Aaron tried to think, Marina stroked the Pikachu. After a while, her hair started to stand on end. And it did not go unnoticed.

"That's it!"

"What's it Aaron?" His three human friends asked him

"Static." He said as he pointed to Marina's hair.

"Pikachu" (I like it)

"Then Static it is then." Aaron said as the boys laughed at Marina who was trying to calm her hair.

0000

"Bye Dad. Bye Professor Elm. Static and I are off." Aaron stuck his head in the door to the lab.

"Who's Static?" Professor Elm asked the young trainer.

"The Pikachu you gave me." Aaron told him before he left.

"He is really growing up." Dan told his employer.

"Yeah. It seems like yesterday when you brought him to New Bark when he was only five."

"Scary how fast they grow."

"Imagine how big Ash has gotten."

"Let's just get back to work."

TBC


	3. The Egg

**Chapter 2: The Egg**

"Well Static, we are on the road to Cherrygrove City."

"Pikachu" (Is it far?)

"I don't think so."

Just then, a blue pokemon jumped out of the river that was running along side the trainer and his Pokemon.

"Poli?" (Huh?)

"Wow. What Pokemon is that?" Aaron asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon. The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this."

"Neat. I have to catch it."

"Poli!" (What!)

The Poliwag made a break for it, but Static and Aaron were right behind it.

Just then, Static slipped on a wet spot and was thrown into the river.

"STATIC!"

"PIKA!" (AARON!)

Aaron jumped into the river and grabbed a hold of Static. But because the current of the river was the strongest where Static had fallen in, Aaron had trouble trying to swim out. Aaron used up all his strength to swim to shore and passed out when he got both himself and his pokemon to the banks of the river.

When Aaron woke up a half an hour later,

"Are you ok Static?"

"Pikachu. Pikapi pikachu" (I'm fine. That was scary.)

"Tell me about it."

Aaron looked around and saw a house nearby.

"I wonder who lives there."

"Pikachu" (Beats me)

Just then, a shadow formed over the sun. Aaron and Static turned and looked up and saw this black shape flying above them. Just then, something shiny came from the creature. Before the shiny object touched the ground, Aaron caught it.

It was a silver feather.

"What do you suppose THAT was?"

"Pikachu pika" (A legendary pokemon.)

"Maybe we'll see it again someday." Aaron said as he put the feather in his pocket.

"C'mon Static, let's go see who lives in that house."

0000

"Hello?" Aaron called

"Oh. Hello. Are you from New Bark?" a man said

"Yes. You are?"

"I'm Mr. Pokemon."

"Pi Pika!" (I'm Static)

"So you know Professor Elm?" Mr. Pokemon asked Aaron.

"Yeah. My Dad works from Professor Elm."

"Ah. You must be Aaron." Another voice told the young trainer.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Oak."

"Oh yeah. You called Professor Elm just before I left. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a call from Mr. Pokemon saying that he found something unusual, and I didn't want to burden Elm or your father with the task, goodness knows how much work they have to do, but I looked at the item and figured that Elm and your Dad would be able to unlock some mysteries."

"What is it?"

"This." Mr. Pokemon held up an item. It was a white oval with red and blue triangles.

"This, Aaron, is a Pokemon egg." Professor Oak informed the young trainer.

"Really? What kind of Pokemon?"

"That's one of the mysteries." Mr. Pokemon informed him.

"I was planning on taking it to Professor Elm myself, but I just got a call saying that I have to be in Goldenrod by 1 o'clock and then I have to be back in Pallet by 4:30.

"I can take the egg to my Dad and Professor Elm." Aaron offered.

"You are a life savior. Thank you Aaron."

"No problem."

0000

In New Bark,

"Dad! Professor Elm!"

"Aaron? Don't tell us you gave up already." Daniel asked his son.

"NO! Professor Oak was at Mr. Pokemon's house and they asked me to give you this." Aaron said as he handed his father the egg.

"Wow. This is a Pokemon egg." Professor Elm said as he examined the egg.

"Do you know what kind Professor?"

"Unfortunately, no. Pokemon eggs hatch at various times. For example, a Pikachu egg can take up to three days to hatch while a Larvitar egg can take up to two months. Some Pokemon give live birth so there is no egg, while others…"

"Eh hem." Dan coughed.

"Oh. Sorry. It might be best if you took the egg Aaron."

"ME?"

"Yes. You are a capable trainer." Professor Elm told Aaron.

"Just don't forget to call as soon as it hatches." Dan added

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Just also be prepared to head home as soon at it hatches." Dan whispered to Aaron.

"Ok Dad. I'll see you when it hatches."

"Call me at home when you get to Cherrygrove. If I'm not there, then try the lab."

"Alright Dad."

Dan hugged Aaron.

"You mother would be so proud of you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

0000

"Well Static, we have ourselves a new friend on the way. What do you think it is?"

"Pi Pikachu" (Beats me.)

Just then, clouds started forming and it started to rain.

"Our luck."

"Cynda!" (Help!)

"What was that?"

"Cyndaquil!" (Help me!)

Aaron and Static looked around and saw a stranded Cyndaquil lying at the base of a tree.

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex:

"Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."

"Are you lost?"

"Cyndaquil Quil Cynda!" (My trainer left me.)

"What? Who would do such a thing?"

"Cyndaquil. Cydacyndaquil." (His name was Thomas.)

Aaron gasped. Tom was one of the boys in his class.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Cyndaquil. Quil!" (He said he never wanted to be a trainer. Achoo!)

"Pikachu." (Bless you.)

"He was never big into Pokemon. His parents made him do this. We have to get you to a Pokemon Center." Aaron said as he picked up the fire pokemon

"Cyndaquil" (Thanks)

"I'm Aaron. And this is Static."

"Pikachu!" (Look!)

Aaron looked to where Static was pointing and saw a pillar of electricity far off in the distance.

"I wonder what happened."

"Quil!" (Achoo!)

"Pikachu" (Bless you)

"Right. To the pokemon center."

Aaron carried the sick Cyndaquil to Cherrygrove City with the egg in his backpack and Static on his shoulder still curious of that strange pillar of electricity in the East.

TBC


	4. The Cyndaquil

**Chapter 3: The Cyndaquil**

Aaron sat in the Pokemon Center waiting for word on the Cyndaquil.

"I hope it's going to be ok."

"Pikachu" (Me to)

"Well. Might as well call Dad."

Aaron walked over to a vid-phone and dialed his home number.

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"Hello?" his father picked up the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Aaron? Are you already in Cherrygrove?"

"Yeah."

"Why the long face? Is everything ok?"

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"I found a sick abandoned Cyndaquil. It belonged to Thomas."

"So that's what happened. Thomas came back saying that his Cyndaquil ran away. At least, that's what he told his parents."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Thomas came to me when his parents were trying to get him another pokemon from Elm. Apparently, he left Cyndaquil in a place where someone can find it. That way, it could have a trainer who would take better care of it."

"Makes since. Thomas never trusted himself with other people's or pokemon's lives."

"I told him it probably would have been better just to approach a trainer and ask instead of abandoning it."

"Yeah. But if Cyndaquil wanted to be wild again, then it could make its own choice. Too bad it got sick."

DING

"That would be Cyndaquil." Aaron continued. "I'll talk to you later Dad."

"Ok Aaron. I love you."

"Love you too. Oh. Dad?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Did you see that pillar of electricity in the East?"

"Yeah. I called Professor Oak about it since it was in his neck of the woods."

"Well?"

"He has no idea. You might give him a call later to ask."

"Ok."

"Do you have his number?"

"No."

After Dan gave Aaron Professor Oak's number, Aaron hung up the phone and walked over to Nurse Joy.

"Is Cyndaquil ok?"

"Cyndaquil is just fine. It just needs a good night's rest."

"That's good."

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I overheard your question to your father about a pillar of electricity in the East."

"Yeah? Do you know about it?"

"My cousin's sister's sister-in-law is the Nurse Joy of Pewter City. She just called me to let me know not to send any Pokemon to Viridian because they were under attack and she was in the process of transferring Pokemon to Pewter."

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"But what does that have to do with the electricity?"

"The Nurse Joy in Viridian had been tending a worn out Pikachu who used up most of its power. I don't know the whole story, but it was a new trainer."

"Would you let me know if you hear anything?"

"Of course."

0000

The next morning,

"Cyndaquil!" (Aaron!)

"Good to see your ok."

"Pikachu" (Yeah)

"Thank you for letting me know. Ok. Bye" Nurse Joy just got off the phone with another Nurse Joy.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. The Pikachu who created that pillar yesterday also stopped Team Rocket from stilling Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Unfortunately, the blast that stopped Team Rocket also destroyed the Center."

"Whoa."

"Don't worry. The Pokemon got out safely."

"And the Pikachu's trainer?"

"He's ok. He's off again."

"What was his name?"

"Ash I don' know the last name."

"Ok."

0000

After Aaron called his Dad to let him know what he found out, he left for his first gym battle.

"Are you two ready?" Aaron asked the two pokemon.

"Pikachu" (You bet)

"Cyndaquil" (Yeah!)

0000

Back in New Bark,

"Oh boy. Hey Elm!"

"Yeah Dan?"

"Do you think I should have told Aaron?"

"I've been telling you to tell Aaron for years."

"I guess if the subject ever comes up again, I'll tell him."

"Ok."

TBC


	5. Greg

**Chapter 4: Greg**

Aaron was at the entrance to Cherrygrove and was looking eastward.

"I wonder what all is out there."

"Well, well. If it isn't the loser. Did you finally get your Pokemon?" a boy said as he walked up to Aaron.

"Hello Greg. And yes I did."

"Why don't we battle to see who is better?"

"You're on."

"Totodile! Go!"

"Static! Let's do this!"

"Totodile! Scratch!"

"Thundershock!"

"PIIIIKKKAAAACHUUUU!"

"Totodile! Return! You win this round loser. But I'll return."

"I'll count on it."

"I just hope you can cope without having a mother to cheer you on."

This statement hit Aaron harder than having a Snorlax dropped on him. (A/N: Ouch)

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahahahaha"

Greg walked away laughing.

"Pikachu?" (Are you ok?)

"This is always how our fights go. They always end with Greg making some remark about Mom. YOU WATCH GREG! I WILL FIND MY MOTHER AND FIND OUT THE TRUTH!" Aaron tried to hold back the tears.

"PIKA!" (YEAH!)

"Thanks Static. Now let's go to Violet Town."

0000

After meeting Guide Gent and acquiring a map of the Johto and Kanto region, Aaron set off towards Violet.

"Cyndaquil! Use Tackle!"

"Cynda!"

"Pokeball! Go!"

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE DING

"ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!"

"Pi Pikachu!" (We rule)

"Cyndaquil!" (Oh yeah)

0000

"Welcome to Violet City. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need my Pokemon rested for the gym battle."

"Very well."

0000

Aaron went straight to the gym. He was hoping that Falkner wasn't in the middle of a battle.

Instead,

CLOSED: OUT TO LUNCH

"Oh come ON." Aaron complained

"Can I help you?" a man came from behind Aaron.

"Yes. Do you know when the gym leader will be back?"

"I better know. I'm Faulkner the Gym Leader."

"Really? I'm Aaron Ketchem from New Bark. I came to challenge you for a badge."

"Very well. I accept your challenge."

TBC


	6. Andy

A/N: Sorry about the bad Chapter 4 and long wait. To tell you the truth, it was one of my worst. I was having an off day when I wrote it.

**Chapter 5: Andy**

The battle would have gone better due to the fact Static was an electric type and Falkner trained Flying type Pokemon. However, Aaron had decided to use Cyndaquill for his first pokemon. During the battle, Cyndaquill evolved. Then it fainted after battling Pidgeot. Static ended the battle with a high powered Thundershock

After the battle

"Pi Pikachu pika?" (Hey. What's that?)

Static was pointing to a tall tower.

"That? I'm not sure."

Aaron read the sign in front of the structure Static was pointing at.

SPROUT TOWER: EXPERIENCE THE WAY OF POKEMON

"Sounds interesting. Want to go check it out?"

"Pika." (Sure)

0000

Inside the Sprout Tower,

"Ok. It's a swinging pillar."

Static seemed hypnotized by the swaying of the pillar with his rocking at the same rate it was.

"Pikachu." (Boring)

"Excuse me." Aaron asked an older woman.

"Yes sonny?"

"Can you tell me a little bit about the tower?"

"Of course. A Bellsprout over 100 feet tall… people say that it became the center pillar here."

"Ok. Next person." Aaron said uncertain as he turned to an older man next to a set of stairs.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a little bit about the tower?"

"Of course. Sprout Tower was built long ago as a place for pokemon training."

"Now we're talking."

"As a matter of fact," a young woman came up to Aaron, "See the pillar shaking?"

"Yeah."

"People are training upstairs."

"Really?"

"You may go up there if you like." The older man told Aaron.

"YOU BET!"

0000

After battling three trainers, Aaron and Static made it to the top. After another three more, Aaron saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes about four years older than himself finishing a battle with another old man.

"Thanks for the battle." The 14 year old said

"No problem. You are a fine trainer Andrew."

"Thank you. I must say, your Pokemon are really strong."

"So Andrew, when are you going to go fulfill your dream?"

"I'm not sure. I was kind of hoping I could find someone who wouldn't mind some company. But,"

"Hold on Andrew. May I help you?" the old man said facing Aaron.

"Uh. Am I interrupting something? Because if I am, I could just head on towards Azalea now and train my Quilava, Pidgey, and Pikachu

"No. You're not interrupting. Sage Li always helps me train. I'm Andy."

"My name is Aaron Ketchem."

"Pi Pika." (I'm Static).

"Do you want to battle?"

"Does a Goldeen like water?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Pidgey! You're up!"

"C'mon Eevee! Let's do this!"

"Use Tackle!" Both boys yelled

The tackles turned out as headbutts on each other's heads. Both pokemon became dizzy and went down.

"Ouch." Both boys winced.

"And everyone says I'M hardheaded." Aaron said as he ran over to Pidgey.

"Are you ok Eevee?" Andy asked.

"Vee?" (Which one of you asked?)

"We should take our pokemon to the Pokemon Center." Aaron suggested.

"Right."

0000

"So you want to be a Pokemon Master?" Andy asked as the two trainers showed off their other Pokemon.

"Yeah."

"Was your Quilava your first?"

"Actually no. Static was. I found Quilava as a Cyndaquil my first day."

"Wow. My Typlosion was my first. I specialize in Fire Types."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what's with the Eevee?"

"I'm hoping to get my hands on a Fire Stone one day. Then, it will evolve into a Flareon. Until then, I'm going to train it as an Eevee."

"Sounds like you know where you're headed."

"My real dream is to become a gym leader."

"Have you compared the other gym leaders?"

"Not really. I was never interested in getting the badges. I just wanted to train Fire Pokemon."

"Oh. So much for THAT theory."

"What theory?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about the gym leaders so I can prepare for them."

"I can tell you about Falkner and Blaine."

"I've already defeated Falkner. Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine is the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island."

"Is that in Johto?"

"No. Kanto."

"Oh. Then I don't need to worry about him for a long while."

"Where are you headed?"

"Azalea. Do you want to come along?"

"You bet. Everyone is telling me to go out again and really train, but I never really had a good enough reason."

"Now you do."

"Alright. Just let me go tell my parents."

TBC


	7. Azalea Town

Chapter 6:

After meeting Andy's parents, the duo left for Azalea Town.

"So Aaron, you want to be a Pokemon Master?"

"Yep. And you want to be a Gym Leader that specializes in Fire?"

"You bet."

"Why do you like Fire Types so much?"

"Because of their ability to live in intense places. When I was younger, I loved volcanoes. Because of this, I grew to love fire Pokemon because they are able to stand the intense heat that come with volcanoes."

"So what's the big deal about volcanoes?"

"Are you serious? The lava that comes from volcanoes forms new rocks. New rocks mean new land. New land means new places."

"Sounds interesting."

"Pika" (Yeah.)

"Hey Aaron. Why doesn't Static stay in its pokeball?"

"Pi" (Huh) Static tensed.

"Static doesn't like them. I promised him our first day out that I would never put him in one."

"Ok. I guess different trainers train in different ways."

"I guess so."

0000

After going through Union Cave and catching a Geodude while at it, Aaron and Andy find themselves just outside Azalea Town.

"The Slowpoke Well should be pretty close." Andy said.

"The Slowpoke Well?"

"Yeah. It is said that Slowpoke can be found there."

"Interesting. Let's check it out."

0000

"That guy looked suspicious." Aaron told Andy after they were refused entrance to the well.

"Tell me about it. He seemed to be hiding something."

"Oh well. Let's just go get my badge."

"Sounds good. We're here."

"Who is that guy?"

"May I help you?" the man said.

"Uh yeah. I'm here to battle the gym leader."

"Sorry. We're closed."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Sorry. The Slowpoke are sacred to the town. And since they've been disappearing, the gym leader has other things to worry about."

"But…But…"

"I'm sorry. But until the Slowpoke return, the gym will be closed."

"But I need the badge." Aaron whined.

"Don't worry Aaron. There will be other times."

"I guess we could go visit Kurt."

"Who?"

"Kurt. He's a Pokeball maker."

"Oh yeah. I've heard of him. How do you know him?"

"He and my Dad know each other through work."

"Ok."

0000

"Kurt! It's me! Aaron!"

"Aaron? It's good to see you again. Unfortunately, you came at a pretty bad time."

"I heard. Do you think that the disappearing Slowpoke have anything to do with the well?"

"The Well?"

"Yeah. We went to go check out the Slowpoke Well and it was blocked off by a guy in black. By the way, I'm Andy."

"Really? I need to go check it out. You two are trainers now right?"

The two boys nodded.

"Very well. You two may help if you want."

"You bet we'll help." Aaron told him.

"Alright. I'll meet you two at the Slowpoke Well."

0000

"So this is what the inside of the Slowpoke Well looks like." Aaron said as they walked into the well.

"I wonder who that man at the front was."

"Oh well. At least Kurt got rid of him."

"Ha ha ha ha" disembodied voices came from the well.

"What was that?"

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To keep the world from desolation,"

"To bond all peoples in every nation,"

"To condemn the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the sky above!"

"Pearl,"

"Heart,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare to fight."

"Mankey"

"Hey Andy. Did you get anything they said?"

"Kind of. The only thing that made much sense was "Team Rocket". I had heard of them."

"I've heard them referred to a few times, but I never quite understood it. All I know is that Dad told me that he never wants me to become a part of that group."

"They're an evil organization that uses and steals Pokemon." Andy explained.

"Oh. Well, if they're evil, then I hope they have other members because those two didn't seem scary to me."

"HEY! WE'RE RIGHT HERE" Heart said

"AND I WON'T BE IGNORED! GRIMER! GO!"

"Static! Use Thundershock!"

"PIIIIKKKKAAAACHHUUUUUU!"

BANG

"I really hope we won't be held responsible for that hole in the roof." Andy said as he watched Pearl and Heart disappear through the ceiling.

"Wow Static. That was quite a Thundershock."

"Pikachu" (Thank you)

0000

"ALRIGHT! THE GYM'S OPEN!"

"Jeez Aaron. I'm right here. No need to scream."

"Sorry Andy. It's just, to think that I'm the reason that the gym is reopened."

"Hey. I helped."

"Who got rid of Team Rocket?"

"Static."

Aaron facefaulted.

"But who told Static to get rid of them?"

"You."

"And who is Static's trainer?"

"You."

"Any questions?"

"No." Andy said rolling his eyes

"Oh. Andy? Can we not mention this to my dad? I'm not sure how he'd react if I told him that I've had a run in with Team Rocket."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every time that they're mentioned, he gets mad."

"I wonder if he has any connection with Team Rocket?"

"I'll ask him."

"I thought you just said…"

"I don't have to tell him I've met some members. Now c'mon. There's a badge in there with my name on it."

"Alright Aaron."

0000

After the 3-3 battle with Bugsy, Aaron received his Hivebadge.

"That was easy." Aaron said.

"Of course it was. Bugsy used a Metapod, Kakuna, and Scyther. All bugs. You used Quilava and Pidgy. A fire and a flying. Both of those are strong against bugs. Didn't you know that?"

"I don't pay any attention to types." Aaron told him. "I prefer to take my chances with levels."

"Makes since. But why did you use Pidgy? That's one of your weakest?"

"The only way for Pidgy to become strong, is for it to battle strong pokemon. And it evolved."

"Your strategies confuse me."

Instead of trying to explain, Aaron looked quite pleased with himself.

"So Andy, what pokemon are you going to catch with your Lure Ball?"

"I don't think I'll use it. Lure balls are used to capture water types."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure"

"Well, well. Look who made it all the way to Azalea."

"Hello Greg." Aaron said to the boy who just came up to them.

"And I see that you have a companion. Afraid to be alone like your father?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh well. I'm on my way to Goldenrod. I just might see you there, but I won't hold my breath."

With that, Greg walked away.

"Who was that?" Andy said before noticing Aaron's change in attitude.

"That. Was. Greg." Aaron said trying to stay strong.

"Are you alright? What was that about?"

Aaron took a deep breath. "I'm fine. He's always doing that. He believes that I'll get in his way to become a Pokemon Master. That's why he's always using my Mom against me."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you mention your mom."

"I don't like to talk about it. She left me and my dad when I was one."

"Why?"

"Dad was a workaholic. He was never home to help out with me. Mom got so fed up…"

"Don't say anymore. I can see how it's hurting you."

"Thanks. Maybe one day I'll open up a bit more. Until then, let's go to Goldenrod!"

"That's the Aaron I met in Violet City."

TBC


	8. Rock, Paper, Togepi

**Chapter 7: Rock, Paper, Togepi**

"I've heard of a wild goose chase, but this is ridiculous."

"Stop complaining Andy. There it is!"

Aaron and Andy, upon entering the Ilex Forest, met up with this boy who lost his Farfetch'd. He asked Aaron and Andy for help to get it back. Because Aaron couldn't pass up an opportunity to help someone, he accepted.

After leading the Farfetch'd back to its trainer, the two boys headed out of the forest.

0000

Two weeks later,

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Aaron chose paper while Andy chose rock.

"Alright! We go left."

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. I used the Use-Rock-First rule."

"The What rule?"

"Use-Rock-First. Don't you watch T.V.? "

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The move most people make first is Scissors."

"Right. That's what I thought."

"So, if you know this, then the obvious choice would be to go with Rock."

"Right."

"So, if you know THIS, then the obvious choice would be to go with Paper." With that, Aaron took a slight lead ahead of the confused Andy.

"But when I did that a few turns ago, you went with scissors."

"There's another trick."

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

0000

That night at the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod,

"Pika?" (Aaron?)

"What's wrong Static? Can't sleep?"

"Pikachu pika chu pika?" (What is the trick?)

"What trick?"

"Pikachu Pika Pi" (Rock Paper Scissors)

"Oh that trick"

Aaron looked over at Andy and then leaned in to whisper the secret.

"You have to have a good eye for this trick. After the Use-Rock-First rule, the opponent will raise their hand into a fist. After that 80-90 percent of the time, as the hand is brought down, it's already in the form that will be used. If you can't tell, then always go with scissors."

"Pikachu?" (Where do you learn this?)

"Hey. I had to do something after school while Dad was still at work. So, I watch T.V. There was a show that explained it all" (A/N: In case you're wondering, the show is "Hunter X Hunter". FYI, It's not an American show.).

"Pi." (Ok)

0000

The next morning, Aaron woke up to Andy and Static playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

"What are you two doing?"

"Practicing. I'm pathetic. I lose to Pokemon."

"Pikachu" (In your face)

"Static. Be nice."

"Pika pi" (Ok Aaron)

0000

"Hey Aaron. How many pokemon do you have now?"

"Let's see. Static, Quilava, Pidgeotto, Geodude, and Oddish. That makes five."

"Not bad. Here we are at the gym."

"Look. There's a sign on the door."

CLOSED: GYM LEADER'S DAY OFF

"WHY ME?"

"Calm down."

"How can I be calm?"

"Alright. Since the gym leader is busy at the moment, what do you think we should do you two?"

"Pikachu." (Beats me)

"I don't know."

Just then, Aaron's backpack started to glow.

"What the…" Aaron said as he pulled the glowing egg from his backpack.

"Togepi?" (Huh?)

"Aww."

"Pika. Pikachu pika" (Aaron. Andy. You two almost sounded like girls.)

"Be quiet. Hi there. I'm Aaron."

"And I'm Andy." Andy said as he took hold of the baby.

"PRIIIIII" the small pokemon cried.

"You scared it." Aaron told his friend as he took back the egg pokemon

"Togepriii!" (Daddy!)

"Daddy?" Andy laughed.

"Uh. I wouldn't go THAT far. Speaking of Dads." Aaron said as he ran back the way he came closely followed by Andy and Static.

0000

A few days later,

"You know. Delia has never sent the divorce papers." Daniel Ketchem told Professor Elm.

"Yes. You told me about a thousand times."

"Well then I need to tell you another 999000 times. Then we'll be even for the number of times you mentioned how fascinating that Omanyte fossil is."

"You have a point. And it's a Kabuto fossil."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and it creaked open.

"Dad? Professor Elm?"

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked his son.

"And who's this?" Elm asked referring to Andy.

"This is my new friend, Andy. We met in Violet. As for why we're here, well, you told me to call, but I figured you two would want to see for yourselves." Aaron said as he held up the egg pokemon.

"Togepriii" (Hello)

"A Togepi?" Both men asked.

"Yeah. Um. Do you know why it calls me "Daddy"?"

"Were you the first thing it saw?"

"Yeah."

"The first thing it sees, it believes to be its parent." Professor Elm told him. "Most baby pokemon are like that. Humans on the other hand believe the parent to be whoever takes the most care of them. That is because Pokemon develop good eyesight very early in life, such as one minute into it. Humans take it slower."

"Elm. You're going off again."

"Sorry. Well Aaron. As much as I'd like to keep the Togepi to examine it more, I think it would much rather go with you."

"Yeah. Considering it thinks me as its parent."

"I do have a theory about baby pokemon though."

"Let's hear it." The two Ketchems sighed.

"Since most pokemon believe the first thing it sees is it's parent, they can sense who the parent likes. Therefore, believing the other person that the "parent" likes is its other parent."

Aaron looked clueless.

"In other words, the minute you fall in love, even before you know it, Togepi's going to think that the girl is its mother."

"Oh."

TBC


	9. Bug Catching

**Chapter 7: Bug Catching**

After a short cut through Violet, Aaron and Andy made it back to Goldenrod.

"Hey Aaron. Look at the headlines." Andy said as he picked up a paper.

**ST. ANNE SINKS**

"Isn't the St. Anne supposed to be unsinkable?"

"Yeah. I guess the builders lied."

"What happened?"

"I haven't gotten that far." The fourteen year old told the ten year old.

"Chu." (I hope everyone's ok.)

"Were there any deaths?"

"Hold on."

There was a brief silence before Andy turned pale.

"Yes. Five trainers went down with the ship."

"Oh no. Do they give names?"

"No. They didn't. I hope their families know."

"I guess life is too short."

0000

After defeating Whitney after his second try (The Milktank gave him a hard time the first time), Aaron was having some technical difficulties.

"WHHAAAAAA"

"What's her problem?" Aaron asked the referee.

"This always happens. Give her some time."

Just then, Whitney came up to the ref and the two boys.

"Sorry about that. Old habits are hard to break. Here. This is the Plain Badge. It's proof that you have defeated me."

"Thanks Whitney."

0000

"So now where?"

"I think next is Ecruteak"

"All right!"

Just then, an Officer Jenny went by.

"Um. Aaron? Why don't you go on ahead?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh no reason. I just remembered I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like asking Officer Jenny out on a date." Andy said before making a break for it.

"ANDY! Jeez Static. What's up with him?"

"Chu?" (Beats me)

"Do you want to go knock some sense into him?"

"PiKA" (You bet) the Pikachu said with a wicked grin

0000

"The rules are simple. Using one of your Pokemon, catch a bug pokemon to be judged."

"Sounds simple enough." Aaron said to himself.

Aaron and Andy were on their way to Ecruteak when they came upon the bug catching contest that was held every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Today just happened to be a Saturday.

"So Daddy's going to capture a new fwiend." A burnt Andy teased.

"Andy. Togepi is in its Pokeball right now. There is no need to talk baby-talk. In fact, I don't want you talking baby-talk when Togepi is OUT of its pokeball."

"You're no fun." Andy pouted as Aaron walked into the park leaving his friend behind.

"Static."

"Pi Pika" (Yeah Aaron)

"I'm giving you permission to shock Andy whenever he talks baby-talk"

"PIKA!" (ALRIGHT)

"Bzzz."

"Look Static. A Beedrill."

"P-Pikachu" (I-It doesn't seem too happy.)

Just then, a whole swarm of Beedrill popped out from the bushes.

Aaron turned to his first pokemon.

"You know Static. Dad told me the day before I got you: 'Aaron. There is a time and a place to capture pokemon.'"

"Pi?" (So?)

"Right now, I don't think this is neither the time nor the place."

"Pikachu?" (Should we run?)

"Oh yeah."

Before you could say "Ditto", Aaron and Static were already on the other side of the park.

"I-I think- we lost-them" Aaron panted.

"P-Pi" (Yeah.)

"What is this park? A Beedrill breeding ground?"

"Freee"

"AGGH! Oh. It's a Butterfree."

Static sighed with relief.

"Are there anymore of you?" Aaron asked while looking around.

"Free?" (Others?)

"Well in that case, would you like to come with us?"

"Freee." (Yes)

"Alright! Park ball! Go!"

In a flash of red, the Butterfly pokemon was captured.

0000

"Third place winner is Bugcatcher Ed from Cherrygrove who caught a Venonat. He gets a gold berry."

"A gold berry?" Aaron looked at Andy in confusion as Ed went up to claim his prize.

"You know how regular berry's restore a little bit of a pokemon's health?"

Aaron nodded.

"Well, Gold berries restore three times the amount."

"Oh."

"Second place winner is Aaron Ketchem from Newbark who caught a Butterfree. He gets an Everstone."

"Second?"

"Go up and get your prize."

After Aaron received his stone, he went back to Andy to see who beat him.

"First place winner is Greg from Newbark who caught a Beedrill. He gets a Sun Stone."

As Greg walked out of the crowd to receive his prize, Andy glanced at his friend. Sure enough, Aaron had gone pale knowing what would happen if Greg came up to talk to him.

"Aaron." Andy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's jet before he notices us."

"I think he has since I've already been called up."

"I mean before he comes to us and starts bragging."

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go."

0000

On the way to Ecruteak,

"Thanks Andy. I owe you."

"No problem. I can't stand to see a grown kid cry."

Aaron shot him a glare.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez. Can't even take a joke."

"Shut up."

TBC


	10. Ecruteak City

**Chapter 9: Ecruteak City**

"I can't believe Andy dumped us for Officer Jenny." Aaron told Static as they watched their friend run off towards the blue-haired police officer.

"Pikachu." (That's Andy for you.)

"Oh well, let's go to the gym."

0000

CLOSED: OUT TO LUNCH

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Aaron said.

"Pika chu chu ka pi." (It took you four gyms to figure out a pattern.)

"How many gyms did it take you to find a pattern?" Aaron challenged Static

"Chu" (Two)

"Think all of the gyms will be like this?"

"Pikachu" (Possibly)

"Oh well. Let's check out that old tower over there."

"Pikachu" (Ok).

0000

BURNED TOWER: IT WAS DESTROYED BY A MYSTERIOUS FIRE. PLEASE STAY AWAY, AS IT IS UNSAFE.

"Interesting." Aaron said after reading the sign. "Well, c'mon Static."

"PI PIKACHU!" (WE'RE GOING IN!)

"Of course. Can't you hear it calling to us?"

"Pi. Pikachu pika" (Yeah. It's saying "Stay Away")

"Alright Static. I'm going in. You can stay here and wait for Andy."

"Pikachu" (See ya)

0000

Inside the tower,

"That wasn't the way it was supposed to work." Aaron said to himself as he walked through the tower. "Static was supposed to want to come with me."

After destroying a pile of rocks that were in the way, Aaron continued into the tower.

"First Andy ditches me for a girl. Then my own Pokemon chickens out on an adventurrrrreeeeee!"

While Aaron was complaining, he wasn't watching were he was going and fell through a hole in the floor. After a few seconds of falling, he hit the basement with a thud.

"Ouch."

When Aaron got reoriented, he looked around and saw a rise in the basement with three statues of rare pokemon. Aaron went up to the statues and stared at them for a few minutes. All of a sudden, the gray statues developed color and came to life. Aaron fell back in surprise. Before Aaron could say anything (or scream), the three once-statues ran off.

"What in the name of Ho-oh?" Aaron asked still staring at the empty space that once contained the statues.

"Is anybody down here?" a voice said from the nearest exist.

"Y-YEAH!" Aaron called still recovering from his shock.

Just then, a young man with blond hair wearing a light blue sweater came up to Aaron.

"Are you alright?" the man asked Aaron

"I think so." Aaron said after getting up from his fall from shock. "I-I must have been seeing things."

"Well. You did have quite a fall. I'm Morty. The Ecruteak Gym Leader."

"I'm Aaron Ketchem from Newbark. I came here to challenge you for a badge, but you were away so I decided to just look around town." Aaron introduced himself to the gym leader.

"It's nice to meet you Aaron. I'll gladly accept your challenge."

"Great! I just need to find my friends who decided to ditch me."

"Why?"

"One was off with Officer Jenny and the other one was too scared to come with me."

"Understandable. The sign was placed out there for a reason. Those holes in the floor make this place unsafe."

"Oh."

0000

After finding Static hiding from the Gastlys and Andy with Officer Jenny, Aaron battled Morty one-on-one: Haunter vs. Quilava. Quilava won.

"That was some battle Aaron. You'll go far."

"Thanks Morty. I'll admit that battle was pretty intense."

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if Aaron was going to make it or not." Andy added.

"Gee. Thanks Andy." Aaron said sarcastically. "Your faith in me is really encouraging."

"Anything to help out a friend." Andy told Aaron while he put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

0000

"Where to next?" Aaron asked.

"Well, it would be easiest if we go west towards Olivine and Cinawood and then head East cutting back through Ecruteak and then hit Mahogany and Blackthorn.

"Well then, let's go." Aaron said turning west only to come face-to-face with his rival.

"I saw you at the Bug-Catching Contest. Second Place isn't THAT bad. However, first is always better."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Aaron snapped at Greg

"If you'll excuse us, we were just on our way." Andy told Greg.

"And if I don't?"

Andy noticed that Aaron's fists were clenching together knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

"Then I'll tell everyone that you cheated on the final exam in Pokemon Training 101." Aaron stated.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Greg glared at Aaron before putting his nose up in the air and walking away.

"He cheated?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I had just finished my exam and as I was turning to leave, I saw him look over on Tom's paper."

"Why didn't you say anything to the teacher?"

"I did. But his parents denied that he would do anything like that. The teacher told me that he tried, but with the money that Greg's parents were feeding the school, nothing could be done. He was the Principal's favorite due to his parent's wealth. The teacher, who also hated him, then told me that if needed, I could always tell Mr. Goodshow if I ever see him."

"I'm just learning more and more about you as we travel. Next thing you know, you'll be saying that you have a long-lost twin brother."

"I wish."

TBC


	11. Moomoo Milk

**Chapter 10: Moomoo Milk**

On their way to Olivine, we find our heroes walking along a path quenched with thirst and their canteens empty.

"So. Thirsty." Aaron complained.

"I'm a Fire Pokemon Trainer. I can withstand the pain of oh who am I kidding? WATER!"

"So much for withstanding the pain of thirst." Aaron joked. "Look! A farm!"

"PIKA!" (WE'RE SAVED!)

The two boys and the one pokemon ran to the farm and knocked on the door. When it was opened, it revealed an older couple.

"Can we help you?" the old woman asked.

"Please. Do you have anything for us to drink?" Andy got on his knees and begged.

"Would milk be sufficient?" the man asked.

"ANYTHING!" the boys said.

0000

"Thank you so much for the milk." Aaron thanked to older couple.

"Your welcome. You two are lucky that you got here when you did." The man said.

"Our Milktank, has gotten sick." The woman explained. "So we are starting to run low on milk."

"That's terrible." Andy said.

"Can we help?" Aaron asked.

"I suppose." The woman said. "But I don't know what you can do."

0000

The woman and man led the two boys and the Pikachu to the barn next door. When they got there, they saw two girls and a very sick looking Milktank.

"Pikachu?" (Are you feeling alright?)

"Milk" (No)

"Is that the Milktank?" Andy asked.

"Yep. This is Moomoo." One of the girls said to him.

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex.

Milktank the Milk Cow Pokemon. If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains more nutrients than usual.

"Is there anything we can do?" Aaron asked.

"It needs berries. But we don't have any." One of the girls said.

"Hey Aaron, didn't we pick all of those berries on the way?"

"Oh yeah." Aaron said digging through his pack. "Here."

After about six berries, Moomoo the Milktank was feeling much better.

"Thank you so much." The old woman said.

"Is there any way we can repay you?" the man asked.

"You gave us something to drink. I think we're even." Aaron told them.

"Can I see that paper?" Andy asked as he saw a glimpse of the headline in the paper the man was holding.

"Sure." He said giving the older boy the paper.

"Aaron. Look at this."

Aaron read,

**MORE SURVIORS OF THE S.S. ANNE.**

_The five trainers thought to have sunk with the S.S. Anne only a week ago have been found alive. Using their Pokemon, the five trainers managed to escape from the bottom of the ocean and made their way back to land._

"That's great!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I bet their parents are extremely happy." Andy added.

"Pi Pikachu pi" (Thank goodness.)

"How far is it to Olivine?" Aaron asked.

"Not far." One of the girls told him.

"Just 5 miles south." The other one added.

"Thank you. We better be going now." Aaron said.

"Thank _you_. I don't know how much more of Moomoo's sickness we could take. Moomoo milk is very popular. Here." The older man said before giving the two boys free samples.

"Thanks. We'll see you around."

"Bye Boys!" the family bade the boys goodbye.

TBC


	12. A Sick Pokemon

**Chapter 11: A Sick Pokemon**

When Andy and Aaron finally get to Olivine, they are greeted by the last person they wanted to be in a welcome committee.

"Don't waste your time Loser. The gym leader isn't here."

"Do you know where she is then?" Andy asked

"How should I know? I'm going to do some training." Greg said before he walked off.

"I…Hate…Him." Aaron said trying to keep his cool.

"Don't let him get to you Aaron. At least he didn't say anything about you-know-what."

"Good point." Aaron sighed.

"Let's go sightseeing." Andy said changing the subject.

"Alright. Let's go to that lighthouse." Aaron agreed as he pointed to the lighthouse.

0000

After some training in the lighthouse, resulting in the evolution of Pidgey, when our two heroes plus Pikachu made it to the top, they found something that they were looking for.

"Hello. May I help you?" an older teen asked.

"Yes. Do you want to battle?" Aaron asked.

"I would like to, but I have to take care of Amphy. And I also only battle at the gym."

"You're the gym leader?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I'm Jasmine. The Olivine Gym Leader. Sorry if it was an inconvenience for you, but this Ampharos is sick."

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex.

"Ampharos. The Light Pokemon. The bright light on its tail can be seen from far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon."

"Can we help?" Andy asked.

"Well, there is a store in Cianwood that sells medicine. Can you two get it for me?"

"Sure." Aaron said. "Andy, when does the next ferry to Cianwood leave?"

"In five minutes."

"We'll see you later Jasmine." Aaron said rushing out of the lighthouse.

"Hurry back."

"Pikaaa!" (We will!)

0000

In Cianwood,

"Thank you." Aaron told the man at the drug store.

"No problem."

"Hey Aaron! Guess what!"

"What?" Aaron asked his friend who just came running into the store after sightseeing.

"The gym here is open. If you hurry, you can break that trend of yours." Andy told him.

"Really? Don't just stand there. Here." Aaron told him before shoving the medicine into him and running off.

"Umph. Jeez. No reason to be so hard at giving me the medicine." Andy said half to himself due to the fact that Aaron had already reached the gym.

0000

After Aaron defeated Chuck's Primeape and Poliwrath with Quilava and Static, the two boys headed back to Olivine.

"That was quite a battle." Andy told Aaron.

"Yeah. I was a little nervous at some points."

"But you pulled through."

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mom would be proud of me?"

Andy looked at Aaron and saw that he was serious.

"I really think she would be."

TBC


	13. Lance

**Chapter 12: Lance**

After delivering the medicine to Jasmine, our two heroes headed towards the Pokemon Center to get ready for the battle.

"Which Pokemon do you think I should use?" Aaron asked his older friend.

"Well, she uses steel types and they are weak against fire. Your best bet would be to go with Quilava."

"Alright. Quilava! Go!" Aaron said opening Quilava's Pokeball.

"Quilava" (Hi)

"Are you ready to go defeat Jasmine?"

"Lava!" (Yeah)

"Pikachu pi" (Here they go again.)

0000

After defeating Jasmine's two Magnimites and Steelix in a very close battle, the two boys left Olivine and headed towards Mahagony.

"Hey Andy?"

"What Aaron?"

"Have you noticed Pearl and Heart haven't been bothering us as much lately?"

"Yeah. I wonder where those guys went."

Pearl and Heart from the TR attack in Azalea had been bothering the boys for a while. However, since all it takes is a Thunderbolt from Static, there had been no real need to mention them.

"Maybe they were fired." Aaron suggested.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. They could be planning a sneak attack."

"Or maybe they were needed somewhere far away."

0000

When the boys got to Mahogany, a very familiar sight greeted them.

CLOSED

"I should expect this by now." Aaron sighed.

"I wonder what's wrong now."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh well. The Lake of Rage is just north of here, do you want to go check it out?"

"Alright."

"Great."

0000

At the Lake of Rage, the place was crawling with men in black uniforms. So they wouldn't get caught, Aaron and Andy hid behind a bush.

"Well, we found out what happened to Team Rocket." Aaron said.

"What are you two boys doing here?" a voice said from behind the boys.

They turned around and saw a man with bright red hair wearing a cape.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Do you know who you are?" Andy asked the man.

"I should hope so." The man said with a smile.

"Aaron. I'm not sure if you know this, but this is…"

"Lance. Of the Elite Four. I know. Marina's a Lance fanatic." Aaron told him.

"Lance? What's going on?" Andy asked the top trainer of the Elite Four.

"Team Rocket is trying to set up a base so they can do experiments. I have to find a way to stop them."

"We'll help." Andy volunteered.

"Yeah. Tell us what to do." Aaron agreed.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Please." The two boys begged

"Alright." Lance caved.

"I'm Andy." Andy introduced. "This is my friend Aaron and his Pikachu, Static."

"Pika" (Hi)

"Alright. Andy, I need you to find some way to distract them and destroy the base they already have built. Aaron. I need you to come with me."

"Ok."

With that, the group split up.

0000

Andy crawled around and analyzed the situation.

"Ok. I need to destroy and distract. Fire ought to do it. Growlithe. Go."

"Growl" (What do you need?)

"Growlithe. I need you to burn down that building."

"Growl" (Ok)

0000

"So what all do we need to do?" Aaron asked Lance.

"We need to find out where they have their temporary headquarters. Once there, we need to defeat any Rockets we come across and cut off the power to the lake."

"Alright."

When they got to the shop, they found a secret passage.

"Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Alright Lance."

0000

After a few minutes of wondering around,

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To keep the world from desolation,"

"To bond all peoples in every nation,"

"To condemn the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the sky above!"

"Pearl,"

"Heart,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare to fight."

"Mankey"

"I knew it was too good to be true. Static."

"Not this time Brat." Pearl said.

"Yeah. These suits are rubber." Heart added.

"Took you long enough." Aaron told them. "Quilava! Go!"

"Quil!" (What do you need?)

"I need you to use "Cut"

"Lava!" (Alright!)

After Quilava destroyed the outfits leaving TR in, well, lets just say they weren't properly dressed, and Static made them blast off again, Aaron set out to do his job.

"I wonder if Pearl and Heart will learn their lesson."

"Pikachu" (Doubt it)

"Hey Aaron!" a voice called to him

"Lance! Did you find anything?"

"Yes. There is a room over there." He said pointing to a door. "There are a bunch of Electrodes. I can take one side of the room if you can take another."

"Alright. Have you heard anything about Andy?"

"I think so. The base Team Rocket was building caught on fire."

"That's Andy. He trains fire pokemon."

"No wonder he looks up to me. My Charizard is one of the strongest."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can talk about that later."

"Right."

0000

After Aaron and Lance stopped the Electrodes, they sent Officer Jenny to the Lake to arrest the Rockets. While they waited, Lance and Aaron talked. It was then that Aaron learned something about Marina's idol.

"So how is Dan?" Lance asked.

"He's fine. Wait. You know my dad?"

"I should. He did marry my older sister."

"Your sister? You mean _my_ mom is_ your_ sister?"

"Yes. Didn't Dan tell you?"

Aaron shook his head "no"

"It's true."

"My uncle is Lance of the Elite Four." Aaron said to himself as he digested the news.

"I'm not sure if Dan meant to tell you, but let's just keep it between us."

"Ok. Have you seen Mom recently?"

"I'm sorry, but being the head of the Elite Four has kept me busy. Last I heard though she was doing alright."

"That's good. At least she's still out there."

"Right."

"Come on Officer Jenny. Just one date." Andy called to the police woman as they returned.

"No. I have important things to do." Jenny told him

"I better go get Andy before he gets arrested."

"Smart idea."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"It was great to see you again Aaron. You have really grown up since I last saw you."

"Thanks. Uncle Lance." Aaron said before turning to save his friend from Jenny's handcuffs.

TBC


	14. The Radio Tower

**Chapter 13: The Radio Tower**

"What is it with you and Officer Jenny?" Aaron finally asked his friend in the Center after his battle with Pryce.

"She has a Growlithe, she's smart, pretty,…"

"Has relatives that have the same name as her." Aaron added with a grin.

"Hey. That gives me many chances. But enough about that, that was some battle you put up with Pryce."

"I know. I was actually pretty scared for a while, but then Quilava evolved and whipped his Seel. Too bad that Dewgong but up a better fight."

"Leave it to a fire type to beat an ice type." Andy said with pride.

"Yeah, but leave it to an electric type to beat a water type." Aaron added while massaging Static's neck, who was on his shoulder.

"Pika" (Right)

"Well, let's go to Blackthorn." Aaron said getting up.

"Phone Call for Aaron Ketchem." Nurse Joy paged.

"I wonder whose calling." Andy stated.

When Aaron got to the phone,

"Professor Elm?"

"Aaron. I don't want you to be alarmed, but have you listened to the radio lately?"

"No. Why?"

"Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower in Goldenrod." The Professor told him.

"Oh Come ON. Unc…I mean, Lance, Andy, and I just kicked their butts."

"Apparently, not all of them. I can't get a hold of the others to stop them."

"Don't worry Professor. Andy and I are on the job."

"Great. And Aaron, don't mention this to your father. You're all he has."

"Oh don't worry Professor. I still remember that Halloween when Vince decided to go as a Rocket Member. I've never seen dad go that pale that quickly."

0000

"What happened that Halloween?" Andy asked.

"A disaster. Jim, Marina, Vince, and I were all going out for Halloween. I was putting on the finishing touches on my costume. I was going as Lance. I heard the doorbell and went downstairs. When I got downstairs, Dad was so pale; it looked like he had changed his mind about not wearing a costume and decided to go as a vampire. When I saw what it was, I told him it was only Vince in his Team Rocket costume. When Vince took off the mask, Dad returned to his regular color."

"He probably once had a bad experience with Team Rocket." Andy stated.

"Probably." Aaron said.

0000

When the two boys returned to Goldenrod (for the third time so far in the story), they went straight to the Radio Tower.

Once there, they had to defeat a few Rockets and then they came upon a locked door.

"Ok. Obviously this is the Control Room." Andy stated. "We need to find someone with the access code."

Just at that moment, they overheard people on the other side.

"Don't worry. I have the only person with the access card and code locked up in the last place anyone will look and carefully guarded."

"But sir, if it is carefully guarded, won't that create suspicion?" another voice said.

"Nonsense. The hiding place is private, close, and not in this building. Authorized Personnel Only." The first voice answered.

Then there was evil laughter

"C'mon." Aaron said.

0000

When they got outside,

"Alright. The person with the access code is in a place with employees." Aaron said.

"I'll check the Mart." Andy suggested.

"And I'll check the Underground."

0000

Aaron had found a secret passage in the Underground after about an hour of searching.

"Finally."

"What are you doing here Loser?" a voice called from behind.

"Greg. I can say the same thing about you." Aaron said to his rival.

"Let's battle."

"Greg. I'm in the middle of something important."

"What? Are you too scared?"

"BUTTERFREE! GO!"

"SNEASEL! COME ON OUT!"

The battle kept switching between trainers. It was finally 5-5. Greg had his Magnetmite out and Aaron had only Togepi.

"Just give up Loser." Greg teased.

All of a sudden, Togepi started waving its tiny arms back and forth. After a confusing 30 seconds, a Hyper Beam appeared and defeated Magnetmite. The two trainers stared at the result for about 5 minutes. Aaron was first to snap out of it and gave all of his pokemon some revive and berries. When he noticed Greg still staring, he shrugged and went into the passage leaving his rival.

0000

Aaron found himself in a room with 3 switches. Unfortunately, they were all guarded.

"Butterfree." Aaron quietly called his bug pokemon.

"Freee." (What do you need?)

"Sleep powder on those Rocket members."

Within 2 minutes, the three Rockets were sawing logs.

"Pi Pikachu Pika" (Aaron. Look at this)

Static was waving a piece of paper that was sticking out of one of the Rocket's pocket.

"Left. Middle. Right" Aaron read out loud. "I wonder…"

He turned on the switches in that order and it opened a wall.

"Come on you two!" He called Butterfree and Static

0000

"It seems to be some storage room." Aaron stated.

"You won't get away with this." A voice came from behind a cracked door.

"Watch us." Another voice said.

"Hey! Let that man go!" Aaron said bursting in.

"Great. A twerp." A blond man said.

"Plenty of practice for our pokemon." The other Rocket member said. "SKARMORY!"

"STEELIX"

"Steel types huh? TYPHLOSION! STATIC! GO!"

"Pika" (Got it)

"Typhlo" (We're on it.)

After a battle with the Rockets, Aaron won and they went running to tell their leader.

"You haven't seen the last of us. Come on Hun."

"Coming Attila." The blond man

"Thank you so much young man." The executive said to Aaron. "Can you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"The people who took over the Radio Tower. They won't let it go without a fight. I need you to battle their chief."

"Sure thing."

"Here is the access card. And the code is 10221333."

"Alright." Aaron said while leaving.

After 15 minutes,

"Pika!" (Aaron!)

"What Static?" Aaron asked.

Static pointed to an elevator.

"That works."

0000

"Please. I need to go to your storage area. It's an emergency." Andy was begging an employee at the Mart.

"I don't think so. Officials only."

"I hope the guy is locked up in the Underground. That way Aaron can find him." Andy said under his breath.

Just then, Officer Jenny walked by.

"OFFICER JENNAGGGHHH!" Andy screamed just as he was shocked.

"Chu." (You were doing it again)

"Static?"

"When will you learn?"

"Aaron? I take it the guy wasn't in the Underground then. How did you get here?"

"Actually, there's a passage that connects the Underground to the basement of the Mart. Come on. I have the access card and code."

"Great"

0000

"10221333." Aaron said while punching in the numbers.

The doors swished open to reveal two Rockets.

"Well. Well. You must be the brat who defeated Attila and Hun."

"I missed something didn't I?" Andy asked.

"Nobody makes a fool out of Team Rocket." The Rocket executive said.

"Except us." Aaron said pulling out a Pokeball as Andy followed suite.

"HOUNDOUR!"

"KOFFING!"

"TOGEPI!"

"NINETAILS! Wait. Togepi?"

It was Houndour vs. Togepi and Koffing vs. Ninetails. Togepi ended its battle with a Hydro pump. Ninetails finished using fire spin.

"You haven't seen the last of us." The executives said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aaron asked.

Just then, the real executive came in.

"Thank you boys. You were marvelous. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Yeah. Don't mention this to my Dad." Aaron said. "He'd skin me alive if he knew I was getting involved."

0000

THANKS TO A COUPLE OF ANONYMOUS TRAINERS, TEAM ROCKET IS NO LONGER IN CHARGE OF THE RADIO TOWER. NEXT, JOIN US FOR OAK'S POKEMON TALK.

CLICK

"What are you grinning about Elm?" Dan asked as he turned off the radio

"Nothing." Elm said. "Just the chances are that we gave those trainers their first pokemon."

"As long as it wasn't Aaron."

"What is with you, Aaron, and Team Rocket?"

"Their leader and I were, and still are, rivals. I'm sure he would do anything in his power to make my life miserable. Even if it means hurting my family."

TBC

A/N: Sorry I put two TR attacks back-to-back. But if I didn't, this chapter would be extremely short.


	15. Last Stop and Home

**Chapter 14: Last Stop and Home**

On the way to Blackthorn, Aaron received a Tyrouge from a black belt.

After they picked up where they left off, which took about a month after getting lost in the cave, Andy looked at the map.

"According to the map, we have to go through an ice cave." Andy announced.

"Alright. That must be it." Aaron said as he noticed a cave up ahead.

"Well, let's do this." Andy said.

0000

Two weeks later,

"LIGHT!" the two boys ran towards the exist. "WARMTH!"

"Pikachu." (Oh brother)

"Hey. We don't have thick fur." Aaron said to his Pikachu as they lay in the sun.

"Pika" (Whatever)

"Let's go to the gym." Andy said after getting warmed up (literally)

"With my luck, it's closed"

0000

"Closed huh?" Andy said giving Aaron a look.

OPEN

"I was saying "With My Luck". Can't a guy expect the worst?"

"Not you. You go battle Clair. I'm going to go find a newspaper." Andy said.

"And an Officer Jenny." Aaron whispered to Static.

0000

An hour later,

"How did the gym battle go?"

"Alright. The Dratini was pretty easy to beat. However, that Kingdra put up a terrific fight. Static fainted right after it did. If the ref didn't call before hand, it would have ended as a tie. Here's a tip, never battle in a pool against me." Aaron told Andy about the battle.

"Then, because she felt that battle was too easy. Personally, I agree, but she wanted another way to test me" Aaron added

"What?"

"She had me retrieve some Dragon Scale from the Dragon Den. Luckily, that Dragonite was sound asleep."

"At least you got the badge. Right?"

"Yeah." Aaron said showing off the badge.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we have about two months before the Silver Conference. Why don't we spend some time at my place, and then we can head on up to Mt. Silver?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Do you want to call your Dad?"

"Nah. Let's surprise him." Aaron said.

0000

On Route 45,

The two boys and the Pikachu were walking along the road when Aaron sighed.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Andy asked.

"I was just thinking. It would probably be better if we could just stop at Mom's place and surprise her, but I don't know where to look."

"We'll figure it out. We can start the search behind your dad's back when we get to New Bark."

"That sound's like a plan." Aaron smiled.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it double."

"Static. Go." Aaron sighed.

"CCCCHHHHUUUUUU!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"If those idiots came up with outfits that reflect electricity, why don't they keep it?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe they don't have the money." Andy suggested.

"LEAVE US ALONE! YOU'LL SAVE MORE MONEY THAT WAY!" Aaron yelled at the stalkers.

"I just hope they don't attack while we're at your place." Andy said.

"I hope so to for their sake. One day, I'm going to find out what it up between Dad and Team Rocket."

0000

A few weeks later,

"HOME!" Aaron said running to his house which was now in view.

"Slow down!" Andy yelled running after him.

"Dad?" Aaron asked walking into the house.

"He must be a work." Andy observed.

"Must be." Aaron said going up the stairs to his room.

Andy, on the other hand looked around. When he came to the kitchen, the calendar caught his eye. (A/N: I'm making up a date) March 16th: Aaron's B-day.

"March 16th? That's tomorrow." Andy said to himself. "Hey Aaron!"

"Up in the attic!" a faint voice called.

When Andy got to the attic, he found Aaron flipping through an album.

"What's this I read about tomorrow being your birthday?"

"Already? Wow. Time does fly." Aaron said not even looking up from the pictures.

"What are those?"

"Pictures from my Dad's traveling days." Aaron answered.

Andy looked at them with his friend. They all had Daniel Ketchem in them. Some pictures had pokemon with him, and some had other trainers.

"Did you know that my Dad started off with a Charmander?" Aaron asked at the picture with a young Daniel Ketchem, a Charmander, and a blond guy in a lab coat.

"No I didn't. But I think I do know what you're doing."

"Going through the album to see if I can recognize my mother?" Aaron challenged.

"Yep."

"You hit the nail on the head then." Aaron said as he flipped to a picture with his dad standing next to an orange-haired boy who had a Squirtle.

"I don't think that's her." Andy joked.

"Cute." Aaron replied sarcastically.

0000

After about an hour going through photos, Aaron, Andy, and Static came to a picture with Dan, a younger Professor Oak, and a young girl Dan's age.

"Wow. Professor Oak sure looks young." Andy joked for the umpteenth time.

"Forget Professor Oak. I'm looking at that girl."

"She's hot." Andy said.

"That would be my mother." Aaron told his friend.

"Really?"

"It has to be. There are pictures of them on a date, holding hands; I've got to find out." Aaron said after flipping some more and digging through another trunk.

"Pi!"(Huh!) Static's ears perked up.

"What's up Static?" Aaron asked.

"Pi Pika chu pika" (I just heard a door)

"Dad's home."

"But it was 11 A.M when we got here."

"And Dad doesn't get home until 5. Maybe 6 or 7. We've been up here this long?"

"I guess. Let's go downstairs."

"Not until I'm 100 percent sure that the girl is my mother. That way, we have something to go on"

"But won't your Dad get suspicious if he finds you up here digging?"

"He's going to think we've been in my room." Aaron told Andy. "I'm not really allowed up here alone."

"I don't think he will think that." Andy started to panic.

"Why do you doubt my plan?"

"I don't know. Probably because I hear him." Andy answered.

"What?" Aaron moved from the trunk to the trap door that leads to/from the attic.

"Hold on Elm. I think I have it in the attic." Dan's voice was heard just under them.

_Hide_ Aaron mouthed.

Andy hid in a wardrobe while Aaron ducked under a dusty quilt.

That was when Dan came up.

TBC


	16. Birthday

A/N: Because I've had a request in the First Adventures Story, at the end of this story, I'm going to do a Questions and Answers Session like at the end of that one. If I don't answer any questions in this story, I'll answer them at the end of the last chapter. Thank you and enjoyChapter 15 of Aaron's Original Journey.

**Chapter 15: Birthday**

Previously,

"_Hold on Elm. I think I have it in the attic." Dan's voice was heard just under them._

Hide_ Aaron mouthed._

_Aaron hid in a wardrobe while Andy ducked under a dusty quilt._

_That was when Dan came up._

"I know it's around here somewhere." He said.

"It would be interesting to see a picture of Professor Rowan. Do you know how rare those are?" Elm's head came into the attic.

"Very. He was never photogenic." Daniel laughed. "Now where is that album?"

Aaron realized that he was holding what his Dad was looking for.

"Oh great." Dan said. "And that is the album with all my pictures in it."

"Including Delia?" Elm teased.

Dan shot his colleague a look. "Yes including Delia."

"Cute Pikachu doll. Was it Aaron's?"

Static, while the others hid, had remained perfectly still.

"I don't remember that." Dan said taking his mind temporarily off the album.

Aaron decided to use the opportunity to slip the album into view.

"Where did that book come from?" Elm said noticing the book that miraculously came into view.

"Oh. There it is." Dan said "I wonder where I should put this doll?" he added as he reached to pick it up.

"Leave it. I could have sworn I saw its eyes move."

"Creepy."

"Very."

"What are you going to give Aaron for his birthday?"

"I've been thinking about that and I think I have an idea."

"And that would be…?" Elm persuaded Dan to tell.

Instead of answering, Aaron's father went over to a trunk in the far corner of the room opposite where Aaron was. He blew on the trunk to get rid of the excess dust and opened it.

After some digging, Dan finally found what he was looking for.

"Here it is. Delia accidentally left it with me. I figured that Aaron should have something that belonged to her."

"Maybe she left it here on purpose. And if not, Aaron might run into her and he can return it."

"I doubt it. To tell you the truth, even_ I_ don't know where she is."

"Well, Aaron still has a lot of traveling to do. You never know."

With that, the two adults left the attic.

"That was close." Andy said leaving the wardrobe.

"Tell me about it."

"Pikachu" (They said I was creepy.)

"You were supposed to be fake. Why didn't you hide?"

"Pika" (No time)

"What now? We can't leave the attic until your dad goes to bed, or leaves the house."

"I guess we can explore some more." Aaron said.

0000

The boys dug through more stuff in the attic. Andy had suggested cleaning it when Aaron shot that idea down by replying that his dad would notice. While digging, they found wedding pictures, pokemon pictures, trophies, and baby pictures of Dan and Aaron. Static was the only one who realized something with Aaron's baby pictures. They were all torn in half.

"I think Dad's asleep." Aaron said looking at his pokégear watch.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's 2:30 A.M."

"Good point."

0000

When they got down to the second floor, they paused in front of Dan's room.

"I think he's asleep." Aaron whispered.

They snuck to Aaron room which was, of course, covered in Pokemon posters and had books on Pokemon Training.

"You can have the bottom bunk." Aaron said referring to the bunkbed.

"Thanks. Goodnight Aaron. And Happy Birthday." Andy said.

"Night Andy. Night Static."

"Pika Pika" (Night Aaron)

0000

A few hours later,

"Alright. You know the story?"

"We got here late and we didn't want to wake you." Andy said.

"Right. And no mention of the album."

The boys crept downstairs hoping Dan had gone to work.

No such luck.

"Aaron? When did you get home?"

"Dad? Oh. Not until late last night." Aaron told his father who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Very late." Andy added.

"We didn't want to wake you." Aaron mentioned.

"Pika" (yeah)

"And we were too close to pitch camp." Andy told Dan.

Dan laughed quietly at their attempt to pull the same stunt he once pulled on his parents when he didn't want them to know he was up to something.

"Why don't I fix you boys some breakfast?" Dan suggested.

"Great. I'm starving." Aaron said.

"You're always hungry." Andy told his younger friend.

0000

After breakfast,

"Thanks for the meal Dad. It was delicious."

"Not as good as your mother's." Dan whispered.

"What was that Dad?"

"Nothing Aaron. So, what do you want to do today? It is your birthday."

"Well, I was planning on training today."

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"Ketchem Residence." Dan said answering the phone. "Hi Elm. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Have you heard from Aaron yet?"

"Yeah. He's home."

"Great. Can you two come over? I have something for him."

"Alright."

0000

"Hi Professor."

"Hi Aaron. I see you made it back safely." Elm greeted the trainer.

"Have you seen Jim, Vince, and Mar lately?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. In fact they received their first pokemon just last week."

"Oh. I was kind of hoping to see them before the league." Aaron said disappointed.

"What pokemon did they get?" Andy asked.

"Jimmy got a Cyndaquil, Vincent received a Chikorita, and Marina got a Totodile." Elm told them.

"Well, at least they got the pokemon they wanted." Aaron said.

"And I believe I have something that might be of interest to you." Elm said handing Aaron a box "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Professor." Aaron said opening the box.

When the box was opened, Aaron noticed a purple pokeball.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andy said.

"Yep. It's a prototype Master Ball. Extremely rare." Dan told the boys.

"Thank you Professor Elm." Aaron said admiring the ball.

"No problem." Elm told the boy.

"And of course…" Dan started as he handed a long, thin box to Aaron.

Aaron quietly unwrapped it knowing whatever it was once belonged to his mother.

When he opened the box, he lifted the item out to show everyone.

"It's a Pokeflute." Andy mentioned.

"It does more than put pokemon to sleep that's for sure." Dan laughed at the memory.

"I guess Mom used to play it for me then." Aaron said to himself admiring the flute.

"What was that Aaron?" Dan said ignoring the look Elm was giving him.

"Nothing. I'm going to go try it out in front of the pokemon." Aaron said running out with the flute.

"I'll come with you." Andy called.

After the boys left,

"Why didn't you tell him? That would have been a perfect opportunity."

"I didn't think about it." Dan said.

"How hard can it be to say, "It belonged to your mother and you and your twin brother both were lulled to sleep by that very flute."?"

TBC


	17. Training and the Conference

**Chapter 16: Training and the Conference**

Since Aaron had some time before the Silver Conference, he decided to spend some time training. He and Andy went over to the Ruins of Alph with Dan to visit Professor Hale who was doing some research on the Unown. Behind everyone's back, except for Andy and Static, Aaron caught an Unown that looked remarkably like the letter "A".

With one month left, Aaron decided to head on up to Mt. Silver for some training.

"I'll see you later Aaron." Dan said as he said goodbye to his son.

"See ya Dad." Aaron said.

"Thanks Mr. Ketchem." Andy said.

"No problem Andy."

0000

After two weeks of traveling the Victory Road, the two trainers made it to Mt. Silver.

"What do you want to do now?" Andy asked.

"I need as much training as possible." Aaron told his older friend.

"Let's head up to the park. One side of it is a reserve, and the other side is for trainers." Andy mentioned.

"Alright. We have two weeks before the Silver Conference. Let's get training."

Nothing much happened during the training except Andy caught a Ponyta and Aaron's Oddish and Geodude evolved into a Gloom and a Graveler.

0000

"Did you register?" Andy asked as Aaron walked up to him in the Pokemon Center two weeks later.

"You bet."

"Great. Are you ready?"

"I hope so. I'm a little nervous though."

"Don't be. Are you hungry?"

"You bet."

"I just hope there isn't a fiasco here like there was in Indigo." Andy said.

"What happened?"

"Didn't you hear? A couple of thieves from Team Rocket tried to steal the flame of Moltres."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But Moltres showed up and fried them."

"Serves them right."

"Well, well. Look who it is." A voice said from behind Aaron.

"Not again." Aaron said to himself.

"So, you made it all the way up here." Greg said.

"Of course I did. I'm the one who's amazed to see _you_ here."

"I just hope you're ready to lose."

"Let's just hope you're not eliminated before we battle. I'd like to see you defeated by someone with the same amount of experience."

Andy was watching the argument like a tennis match. Aaron was doing pretty well on his own.

"I have to get going. I'm going to dinner with BOTH of my parents." Greg said with a smirk.

"Ouch." Andy said.

"Pikachu" (You said it)

"Andy. Why don't you and Static head on to dinner. I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to go check out the rooms."

"Well. Alright."

0000

A week into the Silver Conference,

"I can't believe I did that." Aaron said after winning his sixth battle.

"I know. Did you see Greg's face when Static fried his Feraligatr?"

"Of course. That was the best battle ever."

"And your Dad got to see it."

"Yep."

Dan had shown up about a day after Aaron registered.

"So, now what?"

"Simple. I keep up this winning streak."

0000

However, Aaron's winning streak was not one to last. He made it to the top 16 when Static was put up against a Golem that was at a higher level. The trainer had been training for 6 years.

"Aaron?" Dan called into his son's hotel room.

"What?"

"It's not the end of the world you know."

"I know."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Dan walked into the room to find Aaron lying on the bed counting the ceiling tiles.

"Is this about the battle?"

"A little."

"Aaron. That trainer had been training for six years. You've only just completed your first year. There's still time."

"I know." Aaron said turning over to his side.

"There's more isn't there?"

"It's only Greg. He made a comment after I beat him. It was nothing."

Dan knew exactly what Aaron was talking about. Elm had overheard Greg teasing Aaron about the subject and told him. Aaron had no idea his father knew about the teasing, and Dan didn't want to do anything until Aaron came to him.

"Don't worry about it Aaron. Everything will work out eventually."

"I hope you're right Dad."

"C'mon. The closing ceremony will be tonight and then we'll go home and celebrate. Top 16 in your first league is very good."

"Alright."

0000

After the ceremony, Aaron and Andy stayed in New Bark to train for two months.

During those two months, Static had made it to level 50 and Typhlosion had reached level 40. About a week into the training session, Dan had to go on a business trip to the New Island area. There had been reports of confused trainers and weird weather.

"So, what do you want to do?" Andy asked as the two boys and the Pikachu were sitting by the fire in Aaron's house as Dan worked.

"We've been getting lazy. It's been two months since the league. I think it's about time to head on out."

"But you don't need new badges to participate in the next league." Andy stated.

"I do if it's the Indigo League in Kanto." Aaron smiled.

"Kanto? You really want to go to Kanto?"

"Of course. I just need to tell my Dad. Professor Elm was talking about it. I'm sure he can get us tickets on the S.S. Aqua."

"Ok."

TBC

A/N: Please review.


	18. Marie

**Chapter 17: Marie**

(A/N: Or "The Chapter you all have been waiting for)

"So the S.S. Aqua goes from Olivine City to Vermillion City." Aaron said looking at his ticket.

"I just can't believe Professor Elm had the tickets." Andy stated.

"I'm going to go train a little bit more here."

"Alright. I'm going to find Jenny."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he went to an area around where he saw the rare pokemon.

"Alright Static. Try a Thunder attack."

"PPPIIIIIIKKKKKAAAACCCCHHHHHUUUUUU!"

"Wow Static. I think that was your strongest ever."

"Pikachu" (Thanks)

"Spearow" (Get him!)

The Thunder attack woke up a flock of sleeping Spearows.

"What are those?" Aaron said pulling out his pokedex

"Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speeds."

"I don't think they're here to play." Aaron said to Static.

"Chu." (I agree)

"FEAROW!" (ATTACK!)

"Fearow. The Beak Pokemon. It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground."

"It's obviously not happy to see us."

"Pikachu?" (Run?)

"Oh yeah."

Aaron and Static ran a good while before starting to run out of breath.

"They're still behind us!"

"Pikachu?" (Why are they after us?)

"I don't know. Probably because we interrupted their nap."

"Pika!" (Look!)

The Fearow was in a battle with a Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot. The Bird Pokemon. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed."

"Interesting. But we still have to get away from them." Aaron said pointing to the Spearows

"Pikachu" (How about that?)

Static was pointing to a river.

"This isn't a swarm of Beedrill, Static. I don't think jumping in a river will help"

"Pikachu" (Worth a shot)

"Alright."

SPLASH

However, Aaron and Static were not counting on a strong current and the fact that it was going to storm any minute.

0000

Further downstream, a young girl about 12-13 years old was fishing. She had been there for hours waiting to catch a pokemon. Preferably, a rare one. Just then, there was a tug on her line.

"It's about time. I hope it's a male Dratini."

When she yanked the catch out, she was fairly disappointed.

"Aw. It's only a kid. And a Pikachu. Are you alright?"

"I think so." Aaron said.

"Not you. I'm talking about your pokemon."

"Static? Are you alright?"

"Pi" (Cough)

"He must have swallowed too much water." Aaron stated.

"SPEAR" (THERE HE IS)

"I've got to go." Aaron said grabbing the scooter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing this." He said as he put Static in the basket in the front.

"But, that's my scooter."

"I'll give it back." Aaron said as he pushed away.

"Boys." The girl sighed.

0000

Aaron was only a few miles away from Cherrygrove.

"Hang in there Static."

"SPEAROW" (GET HIM)

"Whoa!"

The scooter hit a rock and sent the trainer and the pokemon flying.

"Hang on Static."

"Chu" (Behind you)

Aaron looked and saw the flock of Spearows ganging on them.

"There has to be something we can do." Aaron said thinking.

Static knew that there were two options for Aaron. One: Get rid of the Spearows. Two: Find a way to keep Static safe while the Spearows attacked Aaron. And Static also knew that the only way to keep him safe would be the dreadful pokeball.

Before Aaron could even think of the pokeball, Static coughed up some more water and fried the Spearows with a stronger Thunder attack than before. However, he forgot to warn Aaron who was also fried as well as the scooter.

A few minutes later,

"Ok. THAT was the strongest Thunder. We will discuss this later." Aaron said when he regained consciousness.

Static was unconscious after that huge Thunder.

Aaron walked the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove. Andy was still trying to get a date.

"Static will be just fine Aaron" Joy told the trainer. "He just needs to rest."

"Thank goodness."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Static and I were training and we woke up a flock of Spearow. Then they started to attack us nonstop. And there was also a Fearow, but a Pidgeot came and distracted it. However, the Spearow were still after us. So, we jumped in the river in hopes of escaping, but they found us after we got out. That was when Static used Thunder on them even though it had swallowed so much water from the river."

"Well, Static will be alright."

"That's good."

"There you are!" A female voice came from the door.

Aaron turned around and saw the redheaded girl from earlier.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Look at what happened to my scooter!" she yelled showing him her burnt scooter.

"Sorry about that." Aaron said.

"Oh no. Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you know how much this scooter cost me?"

"Not really."

"Well. You are going to pay me every cent of what it cost."

"What's the cost?" Aaron sighed.

She whispered the amount.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"Nope."

"My Dad's a single parent. Even with the money from training, it'll take me ages before I can repay you."

"Well then, I suppose I'm going to have to travel with you until you get the money."

"What? Now wait a minute, I have another travel partner. And we're on our way to Kanto."

"Well, I guess I'm coming with you." She said

"But…but…"

"Forget it Aaron." Joy spoke up. "There is no use arguing with her."

"I suppose. I'm just a little nervous about how Andy's going to take this."

"So, when are we leaving for Kanto?" the girl asked.

"When we get to Olivine. Wait. We need another ticket if you're coming."

"No problem." She said. "I've had a ticket for the S.S. Aqua for a while now."

"Great." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Pika?" (Aaron?)

"How are you feeling Static?"

"Pikachu" (Tired)

"I bet. That was quite a Thunder attack you performed even though I didn't tell you to use it."

"Pi Pikachu pika chu pi ka" (It was either that or go into the pokeball)

"What are you talking about? I promised you our first day together you will never go into your pokeball. I would never go back on my word."

"Pikachu pika" (Circumstances might change things)

"Is it going to be alright?" the girl asked.

"He's going to be just fine." Aaron told her.

"Pikachu?" (Who's that?)

"She's uh. I don't know?"

"My name is Marie. I'm a native of Cherrygrove. My goal is to be a researcher in Legendary pokemon and Legends concerning them."

"I'm Aaron Ketchem from New Bark. My goal is to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. And this is Static."

"Pikachu" (Hi)

"Well, I need to go tell my brothers that I'll be leaving."

"Alright."

"YOU are coming with me."

"Why?"

"Someone needs to tell my brothers about what happened."

"Fine" Aaron sighed.

0000

At Marie's house,

"BILL! SAM! ERIC! WHERE ARE YOU THREE?"

"Hey Marie." A blue haired boy came down the stairs.

"Did you catch anything?" a blond boy asked.

"Yeah. This guy. Aaron, these are two of my brothers, Bill and Sam. Guys, this is Aaron."

"So you finally found yourself a boyfriend?" a redhead asked from the kitchen.

"No Eric. Aaron destroyed my scooter."

"It was an emergency." Aaron defended himself.

"Anyways." Marie continued, "We're going to Kanto."

"It's about time you went off to travel." Bill said.

"Yeah. Those pokemon of yours aren't going to get any stronger if you stay around here." Sam agreed.

"So it's going to be just the two of you?" Eric asked.

"No. I have a friend who's traveling with me. He's training to be a gym leader." Aaron told the brothers.

"Alright." Sam said.

"Where is he now?" Bill asked.

"Probably with Officer Jenny."

"Just take care of yourselves." Eric said.

"Don't worry. We will."

0000

At the Pokemon Center a few minutes later,

"Alright Aaron. Are you ready to go?" Andy said coming into the Center.

"Yeah. How are you feeling Static?"

"Pikachu" (Great.)

"Well, let's hit the road." Andy said as he started to walk out of the Pokemon Center.

"We can't just yet." Aaron said.

"And why not?"

"We have to wait for Marie."

"Who?"

"Alright. I'm ready." The redhead said coming into the center with her backpack.

"Andy. Marie. Marie. Andy." Aaron introduced.

TBC


	19. Weird Weather

**Chapter 18: Weird Weather**

After a quick detour through Violet and Goldenrod (and still getting lost from time to time), we find the threesome in Olivine City to catch the S.S. Aqua. Andy had found it hilarious how Marie and Aaron met. What was even funnier was the way they treated each other (Think Ash and Misty).

0000

A couple of months later (A/N: told you they got lost),

"I'm amazed we caught the ship." Marie said in their cabin.

"Why? Because I have a tendency to get lost once in a while?" Aaron argued.

"Is there any other reason?" she said as she played with Togepi.

"I can't believe MY Togepi like YOU!"

"Oh my goodness." Andy realized before bursting out laughing.

"WHAT is so funny Andy?" Aaron asked.

"Don't…you…remember… what….your….Dad said?" Andy said still laughing his head off.

Flashback

"_In other words, the minute you fall in love, even before you know it, Togepi's going to think that the girl is its mother."_

End Flashback

"Andy! That is NOT funny and NOT true!" Aaron denied.

"What?" Marie asked.

"It's nothing." Aaron told her.

"Aaron and Marie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…"Andy started to tease.

"ANDY!" the two younger trainers yelled.

"I swear I'll find some way to arrest you for that." Marie threatened.

"Don't tempt him." Aaron told her. "He'd do anything to be near Officer Jenny."

"Speaking of which, I could have sworn I saw an Officer Jenny on board." Marie said.

"Really? HANG ON JENNY! YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINYING ARMOR IS COMING!" Andy yelled running out of the room.

"Did you really?" Aaron asked.

"No. But it was a good way to keep him from teasing." She told him.

"Good idea."

"I'm going to go out for some air."

"Alright. I'm going to get ready for bed. I think the captain said we'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight"

"Night Marie."

0000

Marie was up on deck getting some fresh air. She could hear the ocean underneath Andy looking for Jenny. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to find the police officer. Just then, a snowflake hit her hand.

"What the?"

She looked up and saw that the once clear night sky as of two minutes ago had turned dark due to the cloud and showering tiny snowflakes. What was weirder was that it was now summer.

"Snow on the southern ocean in summer. Something is wrong." She said to herself.

She ran down to her cabin and turned on her portable television that she keeps hidden.

After the broadcast, Aaron came from the bathroom.

"I'm trying to find out what is with this weird wea..th..er." she started to explain as she turned to make eye contact with Aaron. However, she was not prepared for what she saw.

Aaron came out thinking that Marie was still outside getting some air, so he thought it would have been safe to change in the room. Therefore, he came out in only a towel. When Aaron saw her, he paled and went red within seconds.

"Here." Marie said throwing him his pajamas.

"Thanks." Aaron said running back into the bathroom and closing the door. "What weird weather?" He asked through the closed door.

"When I was outside, it started to snow."

"Snow? It's the ocean in the middle of July. How can there be snow?" Aaron said coming out in his red and black PJs.

"Hey Aaron? Did you know it's snowing outside?" Andy asked as he came in.

"Marie was just telling me about that."

"By the way." Andy stated. "There is no Officer Jenny aboard this ship."

"Oops. I guess I mistook someone else for her." Marie said grinning.

"So, what's the deal with the snow?" Andy asked.

"Apparently, there is a disturbance in the balance of nature in the middle of the Orange Islands. Professors Oak and Ivy are going there to investigate." Marie told him

"What about Professor Elm?" Aaron asked.

"Not to my knowledge. I guess there are some professors on hold."

"Has anyone seen Static?" Aaron asked all of a sudden.

"No. I thought he was with you." Marie said.

"Like I'd take an electric pokemon to the shower with me. Especially one that hates to get wet." Aaron told her.

0000

"There you are." Aaron said to his pokemon which was on deck.

"Pi Pikachu pika." (I have to go to Shamuti)

"Why?"

"Pikachu pika pi chu ka" (The Beast of the Sea. I have to see if I can help the Chosen One)

"Excuse me Captain?" Aaron asked the captain as he passed.

"Yes Kid?"

"How long would it take to get to Shamuti?"

"About 2 weeks worth of traveling in good weather day and night" the captain told him.

"Sorry Static. But by the time we get there, all the action will be over."

"Chu." (But I need to go)

"I'm sure the "Chosen One" can handle it." Marie said coming from behind. "If this is that legend."

"What legend?" Andy asked.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian's song" she said super fast.

"Wow. You sure know your legends." Aaron stated.

"I hope it's not that legend. The Earth turning to ash? Scary thought." Andy said

0000

After 24 hours, the weird weather subsided. However, the ship was off course so there was a delay in the return. By a week.

"I'm glad the weird weather is over." Marie said as she looked over the ocean.

"Same here. See Static. We told you everything would be alright." Aaron agreed

"Pikachu" (You never know)

"I hope that woman found her son alright."

"What woman?"

"There was this woman on the broadcast. Her son and his friends were in the area where the epicenter of the weird weather was."

"Let me guess." Andy said, "The boy's name was Ash?"

"I think so. Why?"

"He has all the fun." Aaron complained.

TBC


	20. Vermillion City

**Chapter 19: Vermillion City**

When the S.S. Aqua FINALLY landed, Aaron was ready to hit the gym.

"Come on guys. What are we waiting for?"

"Hey. Entertaining a little girl is not easy. How do you do it?" Andy said.

While on board, a small girl was trying to keep from being bored so she went to "play with" the captain. Because the trio found her and kept her busy, her grandfather gave them a Metal Coat.

"I guess I'm just energetic." Aaron said. "How about it Static? Ready to win our first Kanto badge?"

"Pikachu!" (You bet)

"Have fun" Marie told him.

"I will." Aaron said "C'mon Static"

0000

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Aaron asked into the darkened gym.

"Pikachu" (Not again)

"The least they can do is put a sign saying they're closed." Aaron said.

"Who's there?" a loud voice boomed.

"My name is Aaron of New Bark Town in Johto. I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"I am the gym leader. Lt. Surge." The voice said as a tall, extremely muscular man appeared.

"Oh boy." Aaron said to himself not noticing the shocked look in Surge's eyes.

"So, you have a Pikachu?" Surge asked amused

"Yes sir. Static was my first ever pokemon." Aaron told the gym leader.

"And yet you haven't evolved it." Surge said.

"The thought had never crossed my mind." Aaron informed Surge.

"Well then, how about a one-on-one battle. RAICHU GO!"

0000

A few minutes later in the Pokemon Center,

"When I met Aaron, he said that his dad was a single parent. What happened to his mother?" Marie asked Andy.

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but his mom left him and his dad when he was only a year old. Apparently, Mr. Ketchem was a workaholic and the stress got to her."

"That's terrible." Marie said.

"I know. And his rival brings up the subject every time the argument doesn't go his way."

"Oh my goodness. I had no idea…"

"Coming through. Pardon me. Nurse Joy!" Aaron said entering the Center carrying an injured Static.

"What happened!" Marie asked.

"Surge's Raichu. That's what happened." Aaron said handing the pokemon over to the nurse.

"That strong huh?" Andy asked.

"Electric attacks didn't have very much effect." Aaron said.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Your Pikachu's going to be just fine. It just needs to rest." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Aaron said.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first trainer to have brought a Pikachu in." she informed him.

"Did the trainers before evolve their pokemon?" Aaron asked.

"Not all of them. I won't forget it, but there was this one trainer who actually left it up to the Pikachu to decide if it was going to evolve."

"Smart idea." Marie said. "Some pokemon will refuse to listen to their trainer if they were forced to evolve."

"Did it?" Andy asked.

"No. It even gave this long speech about how it was going to defeat Raichu for all Pikachus."

"Cute." Marie said.

"Are you going to evolve Static?" Andy asked

"I don't think so. Nurse Joy, those trainers that don't evolve their Pikachus, how did they win?"

"They never said. Sorry."

"Rats."

"Wait a minute." Marie said.

She grabbed her backpack and dug until she came upon a notebook.

"Raichu. Raichu. Ah. Here it is. Raichu. Mouse Pokemon. Height: 2'7. Ah ha. Weight: 66 lbs"

"So?" Andy asked.

"That means it's pretty heavy. Static weighs, what, 13 lbs?"

"I've already seen what Raichu's bodyslam can do." Aaron told her.

"Doesn't Static know any speed attacks like Quick Attack and Agility?" she asked.

"But won't Raichu know those attacks as well?" Andy asked.

"Surge said that he evolve Raichu as soon as he got it." Aaron told them.

"Then Raichu doesn't know those attacks. They can only learn those in the Pikachu stage." Marie said.

"So by using attacks like quick and agility, we actually have a chance." Aaron realized.

0000

After Static recovered, the trio went towards the gym. About halfway there,

"We are the challenger's cheerleading squad." A boy introduced his friends to the threesome who were now blocking the way.

The squad consisted of a boy, a girl, and a Mankey.

"Go! Go! Pikachu! You can beat that Ri-I-CHU!" they cheered.

"Mankey!" (Go!)

After the cheer, they went running.

"That was weird." Aaron said.

"And disturbing." Andy added.

"And a horrible cheer" Marie stated.

0000

The strategy proved to be successful. Static ran circles around Raichu. Andy even heard Surge murmur "déjà vu" to himself.

"Well Aaron," Surge said after the battle, "It's been over a year since I battled someone like you. You earned this."

"Thank you sir." Aaron said. "I GOT A THUNDERBADGE"

"Is he always like this?" Marie asked.

"Most of the time. Depends on the battle." Andy told her.

TBC


	21. The Sleeping Snorlax and Planning

**Chapter 20: The Sleeping Snorlax and Planning**

"So where to next?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Andy said looking at the map. "We can go south to Norffas or West to just out of Redneval."

"What?" the two younger trainers asked.

"Andy. You have the map upside down." Marie stated.

"Oh. Right. We can either go north to Saffron or East to just out of Lavender."

"That's more like it." Marie said.

"Hmm. Which way to go?" Aaron asked.

"I know a way to determine." Andy spoke up.

"How?" Marie asked.

"Eenie Meenie Miny Moe…" Andy started.

Aaron and Marie facefaulted.

"Can you believe him?" Marie asked.

"Not really. Even though he did do this a lot of times when we would get lost in forests."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"We go east." Andy announced.

0000

A few days later,

"East?" Marie asked. "East is blocked."

Sitting right in the middle of the road, a Snorlax was blocking the way.

"Maybe we can wake it." Aaron suggested.

"Have you ever tried to wake a Snorlax. It's about as easy as giving a Charizard a bath." Andy told him.

"Check to see what the Pokedex has to say." Marie ordered.

"Snorlax. The Sleeping Pokemon. Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground."

"Sounds like you Aaron." Andy joked.

Aaron just glared.

"Ok. I'm going to see what my notebook has to say. Here it is. Snorlax. Sleeping Pokemon. Heigth 6'11. Weight 1012 lbs. I don't have anything here."

"Great. I knew we should have gone north." Aaron said looking at Andy.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Marie asked.

"Were you going to listen to me?"

"Probably."

"Hey Aaron. Have you tried out your pokeflute yet?" Andy asked so he wouldn't have to hear another argument.

"No."

"You have a pokeflute?" Marie asked. "I never pictured you as the musical type."

"For your information, it was once my mother's."

"Oh." Marie quickly became quiet.

"Why haven't you tried it out yet? Can't you read music?" Andy asked.

"I can read music. I just don't know any songs." Aaron admitted.

"I have a song." Marie said pulling out some sheet music from her backpack.

"What all do you have in there?" Andy asked.

"My notebook of all the pokemon known some music, my portable television, and some girl stuff that you don't need to know about."

"You had to ask?" Aaron asked. "Let's see."

Aaron played the song that is played in the Silver Game.

"Snore" (Yawn)

"It's waking up." Aaron said.

"Snore Lax" (Food)

The Snorlax got up and walked away.

Marie wrote something in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Andy asked.

"Snorlax can be awoken by the sound of the Pokeflute." She told him.

"You should also put down: If it's not sleeping, it's eating." Aaron laughed.

"Cute." She said sarcastically even though she wrote it down.

"We probably should plan our route." Andy suggested.

"Good idea." Aaron said.

"I think, when we get to Route 12, we should go south. That way, we can hit Fuchsia and Cinnabar." Marie said.

"Good plan. And then we can go back to Fuchsia and then travel Route 17 to Celadon. Then we can hit Saffron and then go north to Cerulean." Andy finished.

"What about Pewter and Viridian?"

"After Cerulean, we can cut through Mt. Moon." Marie told him.

"Alright." They agreed.

TBC


	22. Boys will be Boys

**Chapter 21: Boys will be Boys**

Princess Day had come and gone. Marie was merciless to the boys when it came to shopping.

"I never want to see another dress again." Andy said.

(A/N: Sorry the Princess Day was so short)

0000

After about a month of traveling and getting lost, we find the trio entering Fuchsia City.

"Thank goodness." Marie said.

"I'm going to see Officer Jenny." Andy announced.

"I'm going to the gym." Aaron said.

"And I'll go to the Pokemon Center and take a long bath." Marie stated.

0000

After Aaron won his gym badge from Koga, he decided to call his dad.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Aaron. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is just great. Professor Elm said that you were away on business."

"Yeah. I went to go see Professor Birch in Hoenn."

"Neat. I'll travel there one day."

"I'm sure you will." Dan said "How are things with you guys?"

"Fine. Did I tell you we have a new addition?"

"No you didn't. Who is it?"

"Her name is Marie. She's from Cherrygrove."

"Really?" Dan said with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah. Static kinda destroyed her scooter." Aaron admitted.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really."

"Do you know why Professor Elm has been acting funny since I got back?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything. It's like he wants to tell me something, but is very hesitant."

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably nothing."

"Probably."

"Hey Aaron!" Marie called entering the Pokemon Center from dinner. "I just got a movie to watch. Want to watch it with me?"

"What movie?"

"The Parent Trap. With Haley Mills"

"Nah. Sounds like a chick flick"

"Is that her?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. This is Marie. Marie. This is my Dad, Daniel Ketchem."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ketchem."

"Same here."

"Is Aaron always this stubborn?" she asked.

"Hey!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Most of the time. Don't worry about it. Boys will be boys." Dan said laughing

0000

The next morning, the trio took a ferry to Cinnabar Island. Andy was excited.

"Blaine is the gym leader. His specialty is fire. His strongest is his Magmar."

"Ok Andy. We get it." Aaron said.

When the ferry landed,

"Wow. There are a lot of tourists here." Marie observed

"I wonder why." Andy said.

"What do tourists think are hot and cool?" a hippie came up from behind the trainers.

"Uh." The boys said.

"Hot springs." Marie stated.

"Right."

"Where's the gym?" Aaron asked.

"Where do you put your glasses?"

"I don't wear glasses." Aaron said.

"In front of your eyes." Marie said.

"Correct." The hippie said pointing to a burnt building.

"Oh no! I have to get the Volcano Badge! Do you know where the new gym is?" Aaron asked the hippie.

"It's in a place where a firefighter will never win."

"Huh?" the boys said.

"If you kids need a place to stay, here is my card." The hippie gave them a card.

"The Riddle Me Inn. If you look near a swing you'll see my hands or at least my face." Marie read outloud.

"Too many riddles." Andy said rubbing his head.

0000

Marie had solved the riddle for the inn. After they stayed the night, they left to go look for the gym.

"A place where a firefighter can't win." Aaron mused.

"A firefighter can't win where there is no fire." Andy started.

"Please." Marie sighed. She grabbed both of there heads and moved them into the direction of the volcano.

"What does a volcano have to do with anything?" Aaron asked.

"If you put a team of firefighters in a volcano, can they beat the heat?" she asked.

"No." Andy said. "Oh. I get it. The gym is inside the volcano."

"Ok." Aaron said uncertain. "Who puts a gym inside a volcano?"

0000

When they got to the volcano, they found the hippie waiting at a cave.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"It's not a hat, but it keeps you head dry. If you wear it, it's because you lost it." The hippy answered.

"Another riddle?" the two boys asked.

"A wig." Marie answered.

"Correct." The hippie said as he pulled off his wig.

"AGGHHH! OMG! YOUR BLAINE!" Andy screamed like a fan.

"Yes I am." Blaine said.

"I am your biggest fan. When I grow up, I want to be a fire type gym leader. My name is Andy." Andy introduced himself.

"I don't think even an Officer Jenny can distract him." Aaron said. "Excuse me. My name is Aaron and I came here to challenge you for the Volcano badge."

"I accept your challenge. You are extremely lucky I had just gotten the gym fixed."

"It was broken?" Andy asked.

Marie slapped her head.

"About a year and a half ago, these three idiots decided to freeze the volcano." Blaine explained.

"And with the heat from the volcano and the chill from the ice, the volcano cracked and started to erupt?" Andy asked.

"Exactly. You know your science."

"Volcanos are what got me interested in fire types."

0000

After Aaron barely won against Blaine with Typhlosion and Static, he came to a realization.

"I need a water type."

"Yeah. That would be helpful." Marie said. "Especially against Brock and the Viridian leader."

"Who is that?" Andy asked.

"No one knows."

"What do they train?" Aaron asked.

"Brock trains rock and the Viridian leader trains mainly ground and normal." Marie told him.

"Who all do I have left?" Aaron asked her while she was answering questions.

"Well, next is Celadon, that's grass types. Then Saffron has psychic types. I wish you luck there. Then Cerulean has water."

"Wow. You know your gyms." Andy stated.

"Well, I want to be a researcher. Might as well start somewhere." She said.

TBC


	23. Celadon

**Chapter 22: Celadon **

After renting bikes and going through Route 17, we find Aaron, Andy, and Marie in Celadon City.

"I smell perfume." Marie said with a smile.

"Oh. THAT'S what that horrible smell is." Aaron said.

Marie glared at him "Watch it Ketchem."

"Marie. Be nice." Andy said before adding in a whisper, "We can't expect him to know much about perfume. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Marie said guiltily.

"I'm going to the gym." Aaron told them.

"Alright. I'm going to the perfume shop." Marie told him.

"I'm going with Marie so I can buy Officer Jenny some perfume."

"Don't worry. I'll keep him from it." Marie informed Aaron.

"Please." Aaron begged.

"Pikachu Pika." (See ya Aaron.)

"Oh no you don't. You are coming with me."

"Pikaaa pi" (Aw man).

0000

On the way to the gym,

"I can't believe it." Aaron heard a young boy say.

"Excuse me. What's the matter?" Aaron asked the young boy.

"I found this Totodile, but my parents won't let me keep him"

"Totodile" (What can we do?)

"Can you take care of him?" theboy asked.

"Sure." Aaron said.

0000

At the gym,

"Finished" a young teenage girl said.

"You would never know there was a fire here." Her assistant said.

"How are things at the shop?" the first girl asked.

"Running smoothly."

"Excuse me." Aaron said.

The two girls turned and saw Aaron with Static.

"Hi. Long time no see." The first girl said.

"I've never met you." Aaron said.

"He must have amnesia." The second girl whispered.

"I do not. My name is Aaron Ketchem from New Bark. I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a badge."

"Well then, I'll accept your challenge. Sorry for the mix up. You just look remarkably like someone I knew. By the way, I'm Erika, the gym leader."

0000

After Static defeated Erika's Ivysaur and was defeated by her Gloom, Typhlosion barbequed the grass type and Aaron earned a Rainbow badge.

At the Center,

"Alright guys! Let's go to Saffron! Guys?" Aaron said looking around for the other after Static was revived.

"You really need to cool it when it comes to Officer Jenny." Marie said tugging on Andy's ear as they entered the Center.

"Where were you two?" Aaron asked.

"Well, after we left the perfume shop, we ran into these two members of Team Rocket. They asked where you were and who I was. After I had my Mr. Mime use Psychic on them, Officer Jenny came up and…"

"Say no more." Aaron told her. "Andy started flirting.

"Right. So, how was the battle?"

"Well, Static defeated her Ivysaur, but was defeated by her Gloom. Then, I sent Typhlosion out."

"You won didn't you?" Andy asked as he rubbed his ear.

Aaron showed him the badge.

"Great. Now we can go to Saffron." Marie said.

"I'll get that badge. I'm on a roll." Aaron bragged.

As Aaron started to walk out the door, he stopped.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"You want to know what the best part is." Aaron asked.

"What?" the other two asked.

"I haven't seen Greg in a long time."

TBC


	24. Saffron City

**Chapter 23: Saffron City**

After two weeks of traveling (they got lost), the trio finally made it to Saffron.

"I'm a little nervous. I heard the gym leader was merciless." Marie admitted.

"I can do it." Aaron bragged.

"Right." She agreed sarcastically.

"You don't think I can do this." Aaron saw right through her.

"Of course not. Sabrina is tough."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Here's the gym." Andy said.

"C'mon guys. Lets' go in." Aaron said.

"Pikachu Pika." (I don't like this)

0000

Inside the gym, it was a little dark.

"I really don't feel good about this." Andy said.

"Me too." Marie agreed.

"I feel fine." Aaron said.

SPLASH

"AGGGGHHHH!"

"What's wrong Andy?" the younger trainers asked as they turned around.

They saw immediately what was wrong. Andy was soaked to the bone with water. And being a fire trainer, he was not happy.

"Does this explain it?" Andy asked pointing to his wet shirt.

"Yes it does." Aaron said.

"Haunt Haunt" (Hello)

Andy turned white as he saw a purple pokemon floating behind Aaron and Marie.

"Guys. Behind you." He whispered.

The younger trainers turned around and saw the pokemon.

"Haunter. The Gas Pokemon. Its tongue is made out of gas. If licked its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes."

Just then, the Haunter licked Marie. After it did that, she went ridged.

"She's just paralyzed" Andy told Aaron.

"Think we can leave her?" Aaron joked.

"Cute." Andy said sarcastically.

"Haunter Haunter" (Ha Ha)

"He thinks that's funny." Aaron said pointing to the Haunter.

After they revived Marie, Aaron was regretting it.

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT LEAVING ME AARON KETCHEM?"

"I was only joking Marie." Aaron defended himself.

"Welcome" a female voice said.

"Who said that?" Andy asked.

"I did." A girl with long black hair and green highlights said coming up to the gang. "I am sorry about Haunter. He likes to play pranks."

"It's ok." Aaron said.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't get licked nor had water bombs thrown on you." Andy said.

"Here." The girl said as she concentrated and a towel came floating towards Andy.

"Thanks." Andy said.

"Cool" Aaron stated.

"I'm Sabrina. The Saffron gym leader. Of course I'll accept your offer Aaron Ketchem."

"How did you know my name?" Aaron asked.

"She's psychic you idiot." Marie stated.

"Oh."

0000

Aaron did not find the battle as easy as he thought. Static fainted after Kadabra used Recover after a Thunder attack and then used Psychic.

"I'll never defeat her." Aaron moaned in the pokemon center.

"Don't be so sure. I'm sure a ghost pokemon can beat her psychic pokemon." Andy said.

"And we'd be able to find some ghost in Lavender." Marie added a little nervous.

"I thought we weren't heading to Lavender until AFTER I win the badge." Aaron said.

"Well, we might as well check out the route." Andy said.

0000

Three days later,

"Here we are. Lavender Tower. Home to ghost Pokemon." Andy said.

"Great." Marie said unsure.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." She said her voice going up an octave.

"Ok. Let's go in." He started to walk in before realizing he was the only one moving.

"Have fun." Andy told him.

"Don't make me do this alone." Aaron begged.

"I'm not going into a haunted tower. I'm going into a…research lab" Marie told herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Aaron asked.

"There are three things that are the most horrible things in the world according to me." She told him.

"Besides you, what are the others?" Aaron asked.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically, "Squash, Green beans, and Ghosts."

"Really? Well, I like squash, green beans, and ghost." Aaron told her. "I suppose you don't HAVE to come in if you don't want to."

"I'll stay here and keep her company." Andy volunteered.

"Pikachu" (Me too)

"Oh no you don't Static. I need SOMEONE to help me capture a ghost." Aaron told the electric mouse.

0000

Inside the house,

"Ok. Dark and scary. HELLO!"

0000

"There he is." A male voice said.

"And there is his Pikachu." A female voice added.

"On the count of three. One. Two…" the male said.

"Gengar!" (Boo!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH

BANG

THUMP

"Did Team Rocket just come out of the ceiling and through the floor?" Aaron asked Static.

"Pikachu pika" (Sounded like them)

"Gengar Gengar!" (Ha Ha)

"Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the preys shadowand silently waits for an opportunity."

"Gastly" (There's another playmate)

"Gastly. The Gas Pokemon. Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."

"Hi." Aaron said a little uneasy.

"Gastly Gastly?" (Doesn't he look like that other trainer?)

"Gengar. Gen gar gengar" (Yeah. Let's see if he thinks we're funny.)

After they did their routine, Aaron and Static looked at each other.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Aaron asked them. "Because it's not working"

After the ghosts went through the floor heartbroken, Aaron dove for them. Because he missed, the vibrations knock down the chandelier that had been replaced. It came crashing down on the trainer and the Pikachu who had run to its trainer's side.

TBC

A/N: Ha Ha! Cliffie.


	25. Ghosts

Previously on Aaron's Original Journey,

_After the ghosts went through the floor heartbroken, Aaron dove for them. Because he missed, the vibrations knock down the chandelier that had been replaced. It came crashing down on the trainer and the Pikachu who had run to its trainer's side._

**Chapter 24: Ghosts**

A few minutes later,

Static woke up feeling extremely funny. Like he was lighter than air.

"Pika?" (Aaron?) a drowsy Static asked opening his eyes and looked down.

"PIKAAAAA!" (AAAGGGHHHH!)

"What is it Static?" Aaron asked waking up. "How is it that I'm up here?" he added realizing he was 10 feet off the ground.

"Pika." (Aaron.)

Static was pointing down.

"And how is it that we are up here AND down here?" Aaron asked.

"Gastly gast" (You're one of us now)

"WHAT! Now wait a moment. I'm not ready to be a ghost yet."

The two ghost pokemon pulled Aaron and Static up through the roof and had them look around.

"Wow. What a view." Aaron observed. "Look Static. There're Andy and Marie. Looks like she has Togepi out."

0000

"I'm getting a little worried." Marie was saying to Andy as she sat Togepi down. "Maybe we should at least check on him."

"You like him don't you?" Andy asked.

"No. He still owes me a scooter."

"Right." Andy said sarcastically.

"So Marie. You're worried about me?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned around.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"Check out this view." The mysterious voice told her just before she was lifted high above the ground.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

"How are you flying?" Andy asked her.

"A ghost has me. Put me down you specter!" she demanded.

"Alright. Catch her Andy!" the voice said as he dropped her in Andy's arm.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

"I've got you Marie!" Andy told her.

"Wait a minute." Marie said after she landed on top of Andy. "That voice sounded just like Aaron. C'mon." she told Andy as she picked up Togepi and ran into the tower.

0000

Aaron was having the time of his life (or afterlife). Flying everywhere, and going through wall, he could do this forever.

However, he knew this wasn't the case. He knew he'd have to go back. He still had to become the Pokemon Master and find his mother. He also had Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Marie, Andy, Professor Elm, his father, Uncle Lance, and his grandparents among the living. He would miss them and they would miss him.

He told the ghost pokemon this, and they allowed him to go back among the living (after turning on the waterworks).

0000

When Marie and Andy came running, they found the hole where TR fell.

"AARON?" the two trainers called down.

"WE'RE OK!" TR called.

"It's only Team Rocket." Andy said.

Marie didn't hear him. She was starring at the fallen chandelier.

"Andy." She said pointing.

"A fallen chandelier." Andy stated indifferently. "I'm guessing that's been there for days, weeks, months, years…" he added before noticing the red hat.

"Or hours, minutes, seconds…" he started going down in time worriedly.

"OMG! AARON!" Marie ran to the chandelier.

"And Static." Andy reminded her as he followed her.

"Togepriii" (Daddy?)

"MR. MIME! GO!" Marie called out her pokemon

"Mime Mime?" (What do you need?)

"Mr. Mime! Use Psychic on that chandelier. Lift it away from Aaron and Static." She told her pokemon

"Mime" (Sure)

After the chandelier had been removed, Marie gently turned the Pikachu and its trainer over.

She crawled over to where Aaron's head was and kneeling down, gently set his head on her knees.

"Aaron? Wake up. You have to. You still owe me a scooter. And, well, I…" Marie begged Aaron's lifeless body before breaking out into tears.

"Just don't leave me." She sobbed

Just then, Aaron started to stir.

"Marie?" he whispered.

"I can just hear his voice now." Marie sobbed.

"Probably because you can." Andy said grinning at his friend who was waking up.

"Huh?" she asked

"Think you can hold off on the tears? They're getting into my eyes." Aaron told her.

"Thank Ho-oh you're alive." She sighed with relief.

"We were starting to worry." Andy told him.

"Pikachu" (We're fine)

"Yeah." Aaron said getting up. "Just a headache." He added clutching his head as he sat up..

Marie quickly dried her eyes and hugged him without thinking.

"Togepriii" (Daddy!)

All of a sudden, Togepi started to glow. Marie quickly let go of Aaron and watched.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"Chicku" (I'm bigger)

"Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon. It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings"

"Wow. I have a Togetic." Aaron said.

"Excuse me. _I_ have a Togetic. Togepi chose ME to be its trainer. Remember?"

"Oh right." Aaron sighed.

"AND DON'T _EVER_ SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she scolded him.

"So, where's the ghost?" Andy asked. "Did you catch one?"

"Nah. You can't catch them."

"What are you going to do about Sabrina?" Marie asked.

"Maybe I'll use my humor to win." Aaron said.

"Huh?" the older trainers asked.

"Gastly?" (Can I come?)

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Andy and Marie had started racing to Saffron.

"Sure thing Gastly." Aaron said as he captured the ghost.

0000

Three days later,

"It's been three days and still no sign of those two chickens." Aaron said to Static

"Pikachu Pika pi chu ka" (and we made it to Saffron with out them.)

"Why do you think Marie hugged me like that?"

"Pikachu pika" (She likes you.)

"Yeah right. Well, let's go to the gym." Aaron said.

"Chu" (Ok)

0000

After using the Gastly, to beat Sabrina, Aaron finally received his Marsh Badge.

"Thanks Sabrina. This was difficult to receive."

"No problem Aaron. It's been a while since I was actually beaten like that. The last time I was defeated, I was laughing so hard, my Kadabra couldn't fight."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh. When you meet a boy named Ash, tell him I said "Hi" and good luck with your parents."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand later." She told him

"Pi Pika chu pika" (Ask her where to find the others.)

"No need. I know where."

0000

"OFFICER JENNY!"

"C'mon you idiot. We have to get back to Route 8 to find Aaron."

"Just as I said." Aaron whispered to Static. "I have an idea."

TBC


	26. I Think We’re Being Followed

**Chapter 25: I Think We're Being Followed**

Aaron's idea was to follow Andy and Marie to see how far they would go. He stayed not far behind them.

After two days of traveling,

"I'm really getting worried." Marie told Andy.

"Me too. I would have thought we'd run into him by now." Andy agreed.

"Maybe he went by a different route." Marie suggested.

"Knowing Aaron, I doubt it."

"Maybe we should wait here." She said.

"I just hope another chandelier didn't fall on him."

"Don't joke about that. That was WAY too close."

"Tell me about it. I was getting worried about what to tell his Dad. "Hi Mr. Ketchem. It's Andy. I have some bad news. A chandelier fell on your son in the Lavender Tower when he was trying to capture a ghost pokemon and killed him.". He'd kill _me_."

"Andy? Do you think we're being followed?"

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"Not again." The two trainers sighed.

"How many times must we tell you? DON'T interrupt the motto. Where's your twerpy boyfriend with the Pikachu?" Heart said to Marie.

"Got us." The others said.

"And he's NOT my boyfriend" Marie added

"Oh well. To keep the world from desolation,"

"To bond all peoples in every nation,"

"To condemn the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the sky above!"

"Pearl,"

"Heart,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare to fight."

"Mankey"

"I wish Aaron was here." Marie said.

"CHARIZARD! GO!" Andy called his Pokemon

"CHAR!" (What do you need?)

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" ding

"And they make us do all the work." Aaron whispered to Static. "They're perfectly good trainers themselves."

"Pi" (Yeah)

"Well Andy, we might as well get a move on and check Lavender."

"Alright Marie. We need to find your boyfriend."

"Watch it." She threatened.

0000

That evening after making camp,

"Andy, do you have the feeling we're being followed?" Marie asked again.

"Yeah. Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah. ALRIGHT WHOEVER YOU ARE! COME OUT BEFORE I USE MY…DRAGONITE ON YOU"

"You have a Dragonite?" Aaron asked grinning as he stepped out into the open

"Aaron?" she said as she, to Aaron's delight,calmed down.

"WHERE IN KANTO HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Or not.

"Well, after you guys went running for your lives, it took three days to get back to Saffron. Then, when I found you guys, I followed you."

"You were the one following us?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Nice job getting rid of Pearl and Heart."

"Thanks."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll go back to Saffron so you can try again…" Marie started.

"No need." Aaron interrupted showing the badge.

"You did it?" the two older trainers asked.

"Yep. Gastly put up a great fight."

"I thought…" Andy started.

"I caught it after you two started your race." Aaron laughed.

"Oh Aaron." Andy remembered. "I talked it over with my Eevee, and when we were in Celadon, I bought this."

Andy was holding up a red stone.

"Is that a…?" Aaron started to ask

"Yes. It's a fire stone. I wanted to wait for you to show you how they work. EEVEE! COME ON OUT!"

"Vee?" (Yeah Andy?)

"Are you ready for this?" Andy asked.

"Vee." (Yes.)

"And you're sure?"

"Vee" (Yes)

"Ok"

Andy placed the stone near Eevee and it started to glow.

"Flareon" (It worked)

"Flareon. The Flame Pokemon. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1650 degrees."

"Congratulations Andy. You're one step closer to becoming a fire gym leader." Marie said.

"Thanks Flareon"

"Flare" (No problem)

TBC


	27. The Power Plant Caper

**Chapter 26: The Power Plant Caper**

"So? Do you really have a Dragonite?" Aaron asked

"No. I have a Dratini. One day it will be a Dragonite though." Marie told him.

"Oh." Aaron said.

"C'mon guys. The Rock Tunnel is up ahead." Andy told them.

"Coming Andy." They said.

0000

After spending a week in the Rock Tunnel.

"AARON KETCHEM! WE ARE SO LOST!"

"No we're not." Aaron defended.

"Yeah." Andy agreed.

"Thank you Andy." Aaron told him

"We just don't know where we are." Andy continued.

Marie and Aaron both facefaulted.

"ISN'T THAT THE SAME AS BEING LOST!" Marie asked.

"Well, maybe." Andy shrunk back.

"Guys look!" Aaron said pointing to some light.

"LIGHT!" the other two screamed as they went running.

0000

"I told you we weren't lost." Aaron said.

Marie shot him a glare.

"What? I did."

"Nobody asked you." She started to argue.

Just then, Officer Jenny went ridding by on her motorcycle.

"OFFICER JENNY!" Andy went running after his true love.

"Here we go again." The two trainers sighed.

0000

They found a very annoyed Officer Jenny at the Power Plant. As Marie pulled Andy away by the ear, Aaron let curiosity get the best of him.

"What's the matter Officer Jenny?"

"A machine part was stolen. Without it, the majority of Kanto can't operate. That includes the Monorail that is being built." She told him

"The one from Saffron to Goldenrod?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Chu" (That's horrible)

"It's too bad those detectives are in Johto." She sighed.

"What detectives?" Marie asked.

"My sister's sister-in-law's cousin and her sister both had robberies to deal with. Then these three trainers showed up and solved the mystery."

"Which towns?" Andy asked.

"Cattailia and New Bark"

"There was a robbery in New Bark?" Aaron started to turn pale.

"Yes. Someone stole a Totodile from the lab, but those trainers got it back."

"We can do it." Andy volunteered.

"Well, I'm not sure." Officer Jenny started.

JENNY. COME IN JENNY.

"This is Jenny. What's the matter?" she said in her two-way radio

THERE IS REPORT OF SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY IN CERULEAN.

"I'm on it." She said. "I suppose I could use some help." She added to the kids.

"Great." Andy said.

0000

In Cerulean a few seconds later,

"I don't think I'll ever ride a motorcycle again." A stunned Aaron slowly recovered from riding behind Officer Jenny on her cycle.

"I need to go down to the station. You three can look around." Jenny told the trainers.

"I'll go with you." Andy told her.

After Andy and Jenny left,

"Maybe I should supervise them." Marie said.

"No. We're on a mission. We should do what Jenny said."

"You're actually listening to someone?"

"She's an Officer of the Law."

"Let's split up."

0000

In Marie's area (the mall),

"Have you seen anything suspicious?"

"Like, no." a blond girl said.

"Unless you mean, like, a couple of people in, like, gray uniforms hanging around." A blue haired girl added.

"Like, those outfits didn't go with there skin tone." The pink haired girl said.

"Gray uniforms? Did they have large red "R's" on them?" Marie asked.

"Like Yeah." The second girl said.

"I, like, didn't want to think Team Rocket would steal our Pokemon again." The third girl added

"Team Rocket?" Marie asked.

"Like yeah. It happened twice about two-three years ago. But, our little sister and her boyfriend stopped them." The first girl said.

"But, like, don't tell her we said that." The third girl told Marie. "Misty's still in denial they're going out."

"Don't worry. What are the chances I'll meet your sister? Thanks for your help. I'm Marie."

"We're Daisy, Lily, and Violet".

0000

In Aaron's area,

"Static. Look. There's the gym." Aaron noticed the next goal.

"Pika. Chupika" (Aaron. The part)

"I know. Let's at least meet the gym leader and them him what is going on."

0000

Inside the gym's pool room,

"C'mon Pearl. Let's still some Pokemon while we're at it."

"No Heart. We were lucky to get the part."

"Um. I found a flaw in the plan."

"What? The twerp is no doubt lost in the Rock Tunnel. What can go wrong?"

"Lots of things. The gym leader here is the Water Pokemon Master. If he should show up…"

"We'll hide."

"What about the boss?"

"What about him?"

"If the fact that without the part that no power can come to Kanto is true, then HQ…"

"Oops."

"Oops is right." Aaron said.

"It's the twerp!" Pearl and Heart yelled.

"Don't you idiots ever give up? Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?" Heart asked.

"You can just surrender the part now, and nobody gets hurt." Aaron informed them.

"And if we don't?" Pearl asked.

"Static?"

"Piiiikkkkaaaa" (Don't make me do this.)

"Here's the part." Heart threw Aaron the part.

"Thanks. That was easy."

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THIS NOW MAKES THE SECOND CHAPTER IN A ROW WITH US BEING NICE TO THE BRAT!" Pearl exploded.

"Hey. Without power, HQ is useless. Besides, we can steal the pokemon here in the gym."

"You're right. That Horsea is really cute."

"I don't think so" a male voice came from behind Aaron.

Aaron turned and saw a muscular man with orange hair standing right behind him.

"You touch my daughters' pokemon, and you will pay." The man said.

"And how will we be paying?" Pearl asked.

"GYARADOS! GO!"

"GYARADOS!" (NOBODY MESSES WITH ME)

"HYDRO PUMP!"

After Team Rocket were thrown to the wall soaked,

"STATIC! THUNDERBOLT"

"CHUUUUUUUU"

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" ding.

"Thanks kid." The man said to Aaron.

"No problem. I was helping Officer Jenny get this anyways." Aaron said holding up the part.

"Is everyone ok in here?" a blond woman came into the pool room.

"Just Team Rocket showed up." The man told his wife.

"Where are the girls?" the woman asked.

"Probably shopping according to Joy." The man answered.

"Again? Don't tell me that they convinced Misty to act like them."

"I doubt it. She's probably out fishing."

"So, where's Team Rocket?"

"This kid helped get rid of them. By the way, my name is John Waterflower. This is my wife Elizabeth."

"Call me Beth." She said.

"I'm Aaron. This is my Pikachu, Static."

"Pi Pikachu" (Hi)

"Thanks for your help Aaron. If there is anyway I can repay you…"

"Actually, do you know where I can find the gym leader?"

"Well, while I'm away, my daughters are the gym leaders. However, since I'm back, I'll battle you for the badge."

"Really? Thanks."

"Hey, you helped save my gym. It's the least I can do."

"Great. I just need to get this part to Officer Jenny first." Aaron said.

"I'll give you a lift." John said.

0000

At the station,

"Here's the part Officer Jenny. Sorry the crooks got away." Aaron said giving the part to Jenny.

"At least you got the part." Jenny said.

"Now all those Pikachus can take a break." Andy said.

"What Pikachus?" Aaron asked.

"The Pikachus that power up the city if the power goes out." John said walking as after he parked his car.

"John Waterflower. Welcome back." Jenny welcomed the Water Pokemon Master.

"Thanks Jenny. Have you seen those daughters of mine?"

"I saw Daisy, Lily, and Violet at the mall." Marie said.

"What about Misty?" John asked worriedly.

"Misty's out traveling the world with her friends. I think their names were Ash and Brock."

"It's that Ash again." Aaron whispered to Andy.

"Are they good friends?" John asked Jenny

"Oh yeah. In fact, there is a wager going on about when Ash and Misty will start officially dating."

"Dating?" John asked.

"It's just the way they act around each other. They see it as arguing. Others see it as flirting."

Andy took a quick glance at Marie and Aaron. When Marie noticed this, he turned his head and started whistling.

"I can't wait to meet him." John said.

"Can we have the battle now?" Aaron asked.

"Battle?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. He's the real gym leader."

0000

After a tough battle between Static and Gloom vs. Blastoise and Gyarados, Aaron received a Cascade badge.

"Where are you kids heading to now?" John asked.

"Well, we're going to cut thru Mt. Moon to Pewter to battle Brock." Marie said.

"Wait a minute." Andy said. "Didn't Officer Jenny say that Brock was one of the trainers who have more fun than us?"

"Either it's a different Brock, or he has a replacement." John told them.

TBC


	28. The Makings of a Good Trainer

**Chapter 27: The Makings of a Good Trainer**

After going to Cerulean Cape for a break and meeting Bill, the trio headed towards Pewter.

"There's Mt. Moon." Andy said.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon are there?" Aaron asked.

0000

After about a week of heading up to the mountain, Aaron had captured a Nidoran Male and Female. Marie had found out about his Unown and convinced him to let her keep it for research purposes.

"Finally. A cave to get thru the mountain." Aaron panted after some mountain climbing.

"Well, well. Long time no see." A voice said from the cave.

Marie looked confused as Aaron, Static, and Andy groaned.

"Good things never last do they?" Aaron asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg said leaving the cave.

"You should know." Aaron told him.

"How are you doing on your badge collecting? I have the Earth badge and the Bolder badge."

"Really? I'm on my way to receive them. I have the other six." Aaron showed off his badges.

"I see you have a new addition to your loser group. I'm Greg." He introduced himself to Marie.

"I'm Marie." She introduced herself.

"Why don't you leave these two losers? Aaron wouldn't know what to do with a female around since he's never had a mother."

Out of the corner of her eye, Marie saw Aaron tense, Static start to spark, and Andy making fists.

"I'm quiet enjoying my time with them. Thank you." She told him.

"You'll regret it." Greg said leaving.

"What a jerk." Marie said. "He's worse than you Aaron. Aaron? Are you alright?"

Aaron hadn't let lose on his tense body.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Andy.

"This is the worst I've ever seen Greg pull. He must have really wanted you to leave us." Andy said.

Just then, Aaron knelt to the ground.

"Don't worry about it Aaron. She had her reasons. If she knew how much your Dad has changed, then she would come back." Marie told him

"Do you think so?" Aaron asked, his eyes glistening.

"I know so. Now c'mon. Let's get thru this mountain and head on to Pewter."

0000

When the trio got to Pewter, they headed toward the center first, and then to the Gym. However, their greeting from the leader was totally unexpected.

"Is Brock back already?" the gym leader asked them.

"Not to our knowledge." Aaron said. "I'm Aaron from New Bark. I've come to challenge the gym leader."

"Oh. Sorry for the mix up. I thought you were my eldest son's friend. I'm Flint. The gym leader."

"I thought the gym leader was Brock?" Marie asked.

"He is. He's just fulfilling his dream to be a breeder at the moment, so I've taken over. And I'll accept your challenge."

After Totodile and Gloom defeated the Geodude and Graveler, Aaron received his 7th badge.

"Thanks Flint." Aaron said.

"No problem Aaron." A half confused Flint said.

"Why was he looking at me funny?" Aaron asked his friends.

"Most of the gym leaders were." Marie told him.

"We'll compare the reactions once I earn my next badge."

0000

"WE ARE SO LOST AGAIN!" Marie yelled.

"Calm down Marie." Aaron told her. "At least I caught a Ditto."

"Poor abandoned thing. And did you hear the way its trainer was talking about it?" Andy said.

Flashback

"_And this Ditto can't even transform right." The trainer said._

"_But Damian, what about that Charmander you lost? You abandoned it, and it was strong." Another trainer asked._

"_Charmander has strength. Not a lot, but it was a lot stronger than this Ditto."_

"_Ditto?" (Are you going to leave me?)_

"_You bet. Now stay here."_

"_HEY!" Aaron called. "You can't do that."_

"_You again? Did you get tired of my Charmander?" the first trainer asked._

"_What Charmander? I've never met you before. I just know that it takes someone cruel to abandon a pokemon because they think it is weak."_

"_Aaron. Calm down." Andy said to the younger trainer._

"_Sorry. I thought you were someone else. If you think you can train Ditto, then here." He said throwing the Pokeball towards Aaron and leaving._

"_Jerk." Aaron said._

"_Ditto." (Master)_

"_Pikachu pika pi chu" (You'll like Aaron better.)_

"_Dit?" (Really?)_

End Flashback

"Why do trainers treat their Pokemon that way?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Marie said. "It's horrible."

"At least Ditto has a good trainer now." Andy said.

"Yeah." Marie agreed.

"You think I'm a good trainer?" Aaron asked her.

"Of course. You never abandon pokemon, and you pick up those that were. You give them a nice home, whether it's with you or Professor Elm. Static has yet to leave you."

"Pikachu pika" (And miss the free food?)

"You've gotten badges with only one try." Andy told him, "That means your Pokemon are strong."

"That's why Pearl and Heart are always after us. They think your Pokemon are the strongest. I bet Team Rocket would love that power." Marie said.

"You don't force evolve your pokemon." Andy continued.

"And you always think of them." Marie finished.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me." Aaron told them.

"What town is next?" Andy asked.

"This_ is_ the Viridian Forest." Marie said giving him a look.

"WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!" Andy started to sing as Aaron, Static, and Marie covered their ears.

"Static?" they asked.

"CHHHHUUUUU!"

TBC


	29. The Last Badge

**Chapter 28: The Last Badge**

In Viridian City, they headed straight for the Center to rest. There were nasty rumors about the gym leader, so Aaron was attempting to get his team together. While he was doing this, Marie and Andy were calling their families to let them know where they were. Marie got to meet Andy's parents while Andy met Marie's brothers. When they were done, Aaron decided to call his Dad.

"Hey Dad" Aaron said into the Vid-phone.

"Hey Aaron. It's been awhile."

"I know. But, I'm about to go win my 8th Kanto badge."

"Wow. It's been almost two years since the Silver Conference."

"Well, we've been getting lost a lot."

"I'll let you know right now, but I'll be in Indigo to do some work for the next week. And Professor Elm is expecting Professor Oak for a visit. At first he wanted me there so I can talk to him. Elm's been threatening me with a transfer to Oak's lab, but this is a little more important. You just can't refuse Lance Knight."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know."

"So, how are the gyms in Kanto?"

"Well, most of the leaders keep looking at me funny. Like I look like someone they know. However, there were some that didn't."

"Interesting." Dan said uneasily "Were they all easy to get?"

"No. Especially the Marsh badge from Saffron. Sabrina really confused me."

"Why?"

"Just something she told me. I'll let you know once I figure it out."

"Ok. Well, good luck getting your…what badge are you getting?"

"Earth."

"Good luck getting your Earth badge."

"Thanks. I'll need it. I've heard nasty rumors about it."

0000

At the gym,

CLOSED DUE TO RENOVATIONS

"WHAT! I thought this trend ended in Johto."

"Hey you!" a voice came from behind the trainers.

The threesome turned around to reveal a large, muscular man.

"Are you looking for the gym leader?"

"Y-yes" Aaron said.

"This way."

The threesome followed the man to a smaller building.

"Wait here." The man said outside the building.

About thirty minutes later, a man about Daniel's age and height came out.

"So, who wants to battle me for the Earth badge?" the man asked.

Marie and Andy pointed to Aaron.

"My name is Aaron Ketchem from New Bark. I've come to challenge the gym leader for the Earth badge."

"I'm the gym leader. Wait. Did you say "Ketchem"?"

"Yes sir." Aaron said.

A look of pure hatred spread across the gym leader's face.

"This way." He told him

"Alright." Aaron said uncertain.

0000

The gym leader showed Aaron no mercy what so ever. Between Static, Typhlosion, and Totodile, Aaron had just barely received his badge. The Dugtrio, Persian, and Machamp had been tough to beat.

"Because I am required to give you this because of the rules, here is your Earth badge." he told the young trainer.

"Thank you."

"Just stay out of my way. And I'd advise you to tell your father to do the same."

"Ok?"

0000

After the battle,

"That was weird." Andy said.

"I wonder what history he and my dad have."

"Must not be good. Did you see his face when you said your last name?"

"Pure hatred." Andy said.

"Where to next?" Aaron asked.

"Well, we have about a month before the league, so it's not necessary to head on." Marie said.

0000

A few days later,

"I think I'm going to call Professor Elm." Aaron announced.

"But didn't your Dad say that he has company?" Andy asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't check on my Pokemon."

0000

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"Hello?" Professor Elm said after swallowing some dinner.

"Hi Professor Elm. Am I interrupting something?" Aaron asked.

"Oh no. Not at all. Didn't your father say he would be away?"

"Yeah. I was just checking up on things. How are my Pokemon?"

"They're fine. Doing wonderfully I might say. I think yours are the strongest here. Especially…"

"Professor?" a female voice came from off screen. "Excuse me for interrupting, but you have an e-mail"

"Who's that?" Aaron asked.

"Um...Professor Oak's neighbor." Elm answered quickly.

"Surely she has a name." Marie said over Aaron's shoulder.

"If I told you, I'd be dead by the time you're back." Elm said leaving the screen.

Aaron, Marie, Andy, and Static all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ah. That's who Elm was talking to." Professor Oak came into view before shooting a confused glance at Elm who mouthed the trainer's name.

"Hi Professor Oak." Aaron said. "It's been awhile"

"I haven't seen you since you volunteered to take that egg to Professor Elm. How are things?"

"Fine."

"Elm said the egg hatched."

"It did. Into a Togepi. However, it took a liking to someone else." Aaron said glaring at Marie.

"Who? Me?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no!" Elm's voice was heard. "A Larvitar hatched from the egg and is very ill!"

"We have to go now." Professor Oak told the young trainer. "I hope to see you again."

CLICK

0000

In New Bark,

"Who was that?" the woman asked the Professors.

"Just a trainer who left New Bark almost four years ago." Elm told her.

As they got into the car, Oak asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Dan would have my head if they knew."

"What are you two talking about?" Delia Ketchem asked.

"Nothing." The said in unison.

TBC


	30. More Training and the Indigo League

**Chapter 29: More Training and the Indigo League**

The trio decided to take a ferry to Seafoam Island to spend the remaining time before the league. They didn't bother to stop in Pallet long because Professor Oak was away.

After a month training in the wilderness side of Seafoam Island, it was about time to go. Aaron had captured a Lapras and an abandoned Charmander. Also, his two Nidorans had evolved into a Nidorino and a Nidorina. Because of the intense training, Aaron, Marie, and Andy had forgotten all about the trainers who have more fun (a.k.a. Ash, Misty, and Brock)

The really good news was that they had gone into a cave with an underground lake, there; they saw the familiar sight of Team Rocket. However, this time was more disturbing.

_Flashback_

_"Prepare for trouble,"_

_"And make it double!"_

_"To keep the world from desolation,"_

_"To bond all peoples in every nation,"_

_"To condemn the evils of truth and love,"_

_"To extend our reach to the sky above!"_

_"Pearl,"_

_"Heart,"_

_"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender or prepare to fight."_

"_Mankey"_

_This time, they were doing interpretive dance while wearing bikinis. _

_"What are yout WEARING?" Andy asked._

"_I am scared for life." Aaron said._

"_Me too." Marie agreed._

"_Satic." Aaron said._

"_CHHHHHHUUUUUUU!"_

"_WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" ding_

End Flashback.

With Team Rocket out of the way, Aaron could concentrate on winning. To get off the island, they used Aaron's new Lapras.

0000

At the Indigo Plateau, Aaron saw some familiar faces. Some were trainers he met either in Johto or Kanto. Others,

"Hey Aaron!"

"Dad! You made it."

"Of course I did. Tell you the truth; I never left Indigo from the business trip."

"What was that about anyways?"

"Oh. Just, some of the Elite Four wanted me to take a look at their pokemon."

"Lance?" Andy asked.

"Did he say anything?" Aaron asked a little nervous.

"Not really. Just that he's seen you in passing."

Aaron, Static, and Andy were having trouble not to laugh. Marie noticed this and shot them a look

"I'll explain later." Aaron told her.

"Hello there." A voice came from behind

"Hi Mr. Goodshow." The group greeted the older man.

"It's been awhile. How are you doing A…which one are you again?" he asked.

"Aaron." Aaron told him.

"That's right. Dang you two look alike."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked him.

"It's nothing" Dan told his son.

Mr. Goodshow raised an eyebrow at Dan.

"Long story." He said.

00000

After the preliminaries, Aaron explained to Marie about he and Andy had helped Lance get rid of Team Rocket in Mahogany and then later in Goldenrod.

"So that was you who saved the Radio Tower?" she asked.

"Yes. But don't tell my Dad. He loathes Team Rocket with a passion. If he hears that I've run into them, he'd never let me leave the house again."

"I wonder what Mr. Goodshow was talking about?" Andy asked.

"Who knows." Aaron said plopping down on the bed.

"Obviously your father knows." Marie told him.

"He's not going to tell me. He refuses to talk too much about his past. And that includes my mother." Aaron told her.

0000

Aaron battled long and hard during the Indigo league. Thankfully, Greg never showed up. However, like the Silver Conference, his luck was not one to last. Static was placed against a level 90 Dugtrio (its trainer had been training for a long time . 6 years to be precise). Static didn't stand a chance being at level 70 and electric.

After the battle,

"Top 16th isn't that bad." Marie told him.

"That's what I got in Johto." Aaron moaned.

"Maybe your next league will be better." Dan comforted his son.

"Maybe."

"What are you going to do now?" Andy asked.

"I think I'm going to train more as we head down the Plateau. Then, we'll head on back to New Bark." Aaron said.

"And after that?" Marie asked.

"Go around Johto again and train for next year's Silver Conference. I think my Pokemon can only do one tournament a year."

"Good idea." Dan said. "I'll see you in New Bark." Little did he know, that was not to be.

TBC


	31. The Beginning of a New Life

**C****hapter 30 (Or the Epilogue): The Beginning of a New Life**

About a month after the Indigo League, we find Aaron, Marie, Static, and Andy heading back to New Bark from training in caves, and mountains. The Silver Conference had just ended and they were somewhere in between Pallet and New Bark.

They were only a day's journey from both places. They could have easily had gotten back to New Bark in about six hours if they didn't stop. Andy wanted to visit Officer Jenny to see if she had heard about how he helped in the Power Plant Caper. Marie wanted to see the Pokemon at Professor Elm's lab. Aaron just wanted to get home and start planning for next year's tournament. However, the weather was not on their side.

The fog was thicker than pea soup. In the fog, Aaron had managed to get himself separated from the group.

"Where is he?" asked Marie.

"Why are you asking me? Only thing I know is that at this rate we'll never get back to New Bark, and I want to see Officer Jenny as soon as possible. Or else, I'll die." Retorted Andy.

"Great. I'm stuck traveling the world with a guy who is obsessed with Officer Jenny and a Pokemon Master Wanna-Be who thinks with his stomach and not his head. At least I get a chance to learn about Pokemon. Maybe one day I'll meet Professor Oak himself" Marie thought to herself.

"You're not going to die because you miss Officer Jenny. The only way how you'll die is if you complain about how you miss her one more time, I'll sick all of my pokemon on you, because I'm getting sick and tired of hearing her name." She told Andy.

"You like Aaron. Don't you?" Andy asked

"Not in the way you're thinking!" She replied.

(A/N: Starting to recognize this?)

0000

Meanwhile,

"Great. Some master I am. I can't even find a way out of this mess. I don't deserve top sixteen at the Indigo League. Marie will never let me live this down"

Aaron sighed as he wondered around tripping over rocks and twigs. Just then, he heard someone shouting. At first he thought it was one of his friends.

"Must be Marie. Andy's probably too upset about being away from Officer Jenny for too long" thought Aaron.

He was about to answer when he realized that wasn't Marie's or Andy's voice. It sounded like his. He went to go check out where the voice was coming from.

When he parted the bushes, he came face to face with….himself.

THE BEGINNING

A/N: Well, that's Aaron's story from his first day of training to the beginning of A Pokemon Parent Trap. I'm sure I caused some confusion somewhere. That will be answered in the next Pokemon story, The Adventures of Ash and Aaron: Orange and Hoenn. Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you.

Because I've had a request from Jarkes, I'm going to do a Questions and Answer session in this story.

Jarkes: _Well, anyway, you said in one of these chapters that some characters were added. Misty, Aaron, Marie, and Andy were obvious, but what about Neesha and Corey? Did you add them? Or were they actually in the movie?_** Neesha and Corey are not my characters because they were in the First Movie. However, I did add them to this story because the actual movie includes Mew. In other words, they were not in the original 8th Movie.**

Jarkes:_Are you from jolly old England or something?_ **No. I'm from America. I just do some research. If I can't find anything, then I make stuff up.**

ShadowKeeper113: _Who is the head of team rocket in your story?_ **Giovanni**

Lord Destroyer:_By the way, aren't you tired of MP just merely typing 'Good chapter' for each review, as if it hurts for that person type more than two words?_**The way I see it, it's better than no review. So, MP, if you want to continue just typing "Good Chapter", it's fine with me.**

Jarkes:_Curiously, what was Aaron doing while Ash was in the Orange Islands?_** Aaron was recovering (for lack of a better term) from the Silver Conference, meeting Marie, getting lost, sailing on the S.S. Aqua, and starting collecting badges for the Indigo league. Remember, he and the rest of the gang did some training on Seafoam, so that gave Ash a chance to catch up. **

If you have anymore questions, I'll try to answer them in the sequel. I'm going on vacation Thursday, so it will probably be at least a week before you see any sign of the sequel. Also, If you read my Harry Potter Fanfics, the sequel to Sirius' Potion Mistake is also in the making. Look for that around the same time. I will be working on both sequels during the vacation. See you soon.


End file.
